Only Time Will Tell
by Aireonna
Summary: Lately Ororo has been having rather strange dreams. Knowing who it is, they thought they got rid of him. Now he haunts Ororo's mind, fighting for control. What will the X-men do? What will Logan do? Ro/Lo, Jean/Scott, Gambit/Rogue
1. Homecoming

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 1  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. They are all owned by who ever. Lol. Drats. *snaps fingers*  
  
A/N: I'm back. And I hope you all enjoy my new fic. This is a Ro/Lo fic major all the way. Since them two are my favorite couple there will be a lot of mushy stuff with them.Or later that is. A bit of Rogue and Remy, Jean and Scott and any other couples I might just drop in. ^_^ This fic is a movie verse. I was inspired to write it by Libby Edwards; I would like to make a special thanks out to her and her fic, She Walks in Beauty. If you haven't read it PLEASE!! By all means you must read it now! It is the best fic ever. Thank you Libby. ^_^ Now read on my friends!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo Munroe gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her tired face before pulling off her frail glasses. She sighed gently as the class bell rang for yet another summer weekend history lesson. She had no idea how she had gotten talked into doing them in the first place. Maybe for an excuse to stay during the weekends. However it was, they were getting to get so very boring for even her at times.  
  
The students of the Mutant Academy, "The school for the gifted" as some called it, entered the classroom and took their seats waiting for the lesson in store for today to begin.  
  
Ororo stood up and walked to the center of the room glancing around slowly. Taking in a deep breath she began hoping for the best. This summer had not been easy. With Marie finally settling in after Logan's departure and the settling of the stir Magneto had caused, humans eyes had been opened up to them. To mutants. Ororo smiled gently as whispers amongst her class broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Today's class will be a bit different, I've decided that we have all been working rather hard lately and deserve a little break." Ororo replied while pulling a cart towards her. On top of the cart rested one of Ororo's pride and joys, her magnolia plant.  
  
"Today I am going to demonstrate my mutant abilities and then we will witness and discuss yours. Any questions?"  
  
Ororo looked around the room and stopped as Rogue's hand rose to the air. Gulping a little than motioning for Rogue to state her question or opinion Ororo smiled.  
  
"Yes Rogue?"  
  
Rogue stood up and looked around to her classmates. Kitty Pryde smiled at her with a warm glance.  
  
"Well Ah think Ah speak for all of us when Ah ask: Who are ya and what did ya do wit' our teacher?" Rogue finished her statement and returned to her seat. The class let out some laughs and waited for Ororo to yell or do something rational.  
  
Ororo laughed a little along with her students and smiled.  
  
"Well you know. It's a little weird but I just happen to be a fun person." She replied while looking at all the young faces. Smiling to herself she brushed her hair away from her face as it fell loosely behind her ear.  
  
"Now, let's begin."  
  
Ororo brought two glowing hands together. Miniature bolts of white lightning darted between then until a small cloud formed. She positioned the cloud over her plant as a small rumble of thunder sounded and a tiny rainstorm began. Ororo stepped back slowly to admire her handiwork as the class cheered and ranted. She was sure her method of taking care of her plants out beat a watering can any day.  
  
Ororo clapped a little and the class quieted knowing the signal. She than cleared her throat and sat at her desk.  
  
"Now, who would like to go next?" She questioned as she looked into her students eyes.  
  
The rest of the class period seemed to drag by as the students enjoyed their free day of just relaxing and laughing. Glancing at the clock as the second hand hit the nine, Ororo sighed. Rolling her blue eyes she smiled, this was going to be one hell of a summer. Jumping slightly as the bell rang signaling the end of class, startling Ororo from her trance. She quickly stood and clapped her hands as the students all turned their attention to her.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will have a review of the recent chapter we have been studying. Everyone enjoy the rest of your day." And at that she smiled as the class hurried on out the door. Picking up her notes and papers from the night before Ororo made her way out locking her classroom door behind her. Turning slowly to walk down the hall she heard something.  
  
A giggle of some sort made its way to her ears. It was Rogue. But why on Earth would she be giggling? Ororo wondered to herself. Making her way towards the faint sound she laughed to herself at how amusing this was going to be. Turning the corner slowly she stopped abruptly dead center of the doorway. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It couldn't be. Not now.  
  
"L..Lo.Logan" she replied stammering on the word as she stared on at the sight. There Logan was standing next to the couch with Marie sitting on the arm of the chair. They looked as if they were engaging in a conversation.  
  
But this couldn't be. Logan was back. After seven long months of worrying over him. After no word of if he was even alive. Here he was. Like a ghost haunting its prey. He was here.  
  
"Hey 'Ro. Long time no see." He replied like there was nothing wrong. As if he had never left.  
  
Ororo's bright blue eyes glistened in the sun as she smiled warmly at him bowing her head slightly. "Yes Logan. Welcome back. So very sorry I wasn't here at your arrival. But we had a."  
  
Logan waved his hands cutting her mid-drift sentence, "No need to be sorry darlin'." He replied in a cocky tone. Ororo smiled at him and bowed her head.  
  
"Logan! Ah can't believe your really back!" Rogue replied throwing her gloved arms around his broad neck in an unearthly manner. Logan returned the embrace and patted the young girl on the head.  
  
"Well you better believe it darlin', because it's true. I'm really back." He stated looking over to 'Ro who seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. She seemed nervous or unbalanced. But Logan just shrugged it off as Rogue dragged him towards the hall way.  
  
Ororo's eyes widened and smiled towards Rogue, "I'll catch you up on all the details later Logan!" She could faintly here his grunt as he disappeared down the hall. Sighing quietly she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself as a chill came through the house from the open door. Open door? Ororo peeked around the corner of glancing to towards the door way to see the old wooden door swinging back and forth on its rust hinges in the wind.  
  
Hmm.I wonder why he left it open. Ororo thought to herself, shrugging and making her way towards the door she slowly took the old handle into her brown creamy hand and pushed it closed slowly listening to the squeak of the rusted metal. Turning around in satisfaction, wrapping her arms back around herself, she made her way to the stair case.  
  
"Bonjour, mam'selle Stormy." A voice said from behind Ororo.  
  
Ororo jumped in reaction to the unknown voice, letting out a slight yelp of startlement. Turning around abruptly to see Remy leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed across his broad chest and a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Remy! Don't do that to me!" She yelled blushing slightly, but yet laughing quietly to herself. "De Remy is sorry chere. Remy didn' mean to startle ya." He smiled in a way only he could manage with that deep Cajun accent of his. Ororo couldn't help but smile back and he knew that. She always was a softy.  
  
"Have ya seen Rogue?" Remy asked standing straight up and walking towards Ororo in a stride that expressed such beauty as Ororo saw it. A way no man could normally express themselves yet Remy seemed to do it rather well.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, she just headed down that hall with.Logan." She stated pointing towards the westward hall of the estate.  
  
"You mean De Wolverine be back?" Remy asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Ororo giggled softly and shook her head yes. "Yes Remy, Logan has returned." Before she could say anymore, Remy grabbed her small fragile hand in his and placed a gentle kiss against her palm sending a slight blush across her darkened cheeks. And as quickly as he had appeared, he vanished down the hall way in which Rogue and Logan had recently made their way down.  
  
Ororo sighed and placed a small hand against the banister of the stairs. "Looks like it's just you." Ororo whispered to herself as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~* Jean Gray's face softened at the look on Ororo Munroe's face as she made her way up the large stair case.  
  
Poor girl. She seems so distant anymore. Don't worry 'Ro, you will see soon that you are not alone. And Logan is just the same. Maybe.Just maybe.Jean thought telepathically. Pushing back a stray strand of flame red hair she smiled over at the man making his way towards her knocking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Scott Summers asked as sun shone off his bright red sunglasses sending a wicked grin across his face.  
  
"No. Nothing at all love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: End of first chapter! What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you all thought. It just came to me, me loving Ro/Lo fics, I had to write one myself! I hope to have time to actually write in it; as with my other fics; soon. But if not I will try my best to update ASAP! Thanks for reading, be a kind reader and review please! ^_^ 


	2. The Sunset

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 2 The Sunset By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. They are all owned by who ever. Lol. Drats. *snaps fingers* And that who ever just happens to be Marvel.Maybe if we all could raise money we could buy them out. Lol...J/k. Don't mind my evil little mind.  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! But please do me a favor.And KEEP THEM COMING! Thank you soo much!! But I hope you guys enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoy writing it for you all. Here is the next chapter, and see, I tried to update quickly. And I did! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan rounded the corner of the hall, taking in a deep breath he smiled. Same as always. Chuck hasn't changed a thing. He thought to himself. Quickening his pace he grunted. It was hard but he had finally made his get away from Rogue. Glancing over to the numbers on the doors his eyes roamed the hallway searching for his destination. Room 516.  
  
"You mus' be De Wolverine, non monami?" Remy LeBeau replied with a chuckle.  
  
Turing abruptly, Logan dropped his things and threw his arms outwards. Swift. His claws slid out from his hands in one swift movement sending a glare of light through the hallway. The auburn-haired man jumped a little at the sight and laughed. Waving his arms in front of him as if surrendering Remy spoke.  
  
"Oui, dere dere, De Remy only here ta greet you." Remy stammered a little, the claws making him, like they would anyone, uncomfortable. Walking around Logan slowly he smiled. "Aren' we a lil on ta defensive line, non monami?" Logan only rolled his eyes at the boy and with another quick movement his claws returning to their resting grounds.  
  
"Do I know you bub?" Logan asked wrapping a hand around the silver door knob, turning it slowly as he picked up his luggage. Logan made his way into the dark room, feeling around on the wall for a light switch of some kind. Ah ha. Logan thought as he finally felt the little switch, flipping it with one quick motion the room filled with a dim light. Remy stepped forward and leaned his broad frame against the door way his eyes stalking Logan slowly.  
  
"No, monami Remy can't say ya do. But Remy has heard an awful lot bout De Wolverine." Logan dropped his bag and turned his gaze to the Cajun at the door.  
  
"Really.That's nice and all bub. But just who the hell are ya?" He asked in a rudely manner. Remy only laughed at his reaction and quickly rearranged his composure. Standing up straight he dusted off his arms as if dirt had been covering it. Bringing his dark red eyes to meet Logan's he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Who am I, ya ask monami? I am De one an' only Remy LeBeau. Bowing slightly at his answer he looked up to see Logan not even half amused.  
  
"That's nice and all Cajun, but you don't have to be Miss polite ya know." Logan chuckled at his own remark and threw his bag onto the king size bed placed in the center of his room. Opening the French doors, which led to a balcony, he walked out with his nose smelling the fresh air. Remy pushed it along deciding not to take his remark coldly.  
  
Logan glanced into the courtyard and there he spotted her. Jean. Closing his eyes he remembered the beautiful redhead and her lovely touch. A smile spread across his lips. But she wasn't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean laughed gently as Scott placed a small rose onto her nose, kissing her cheek softly. Her cheeks flushed at his actions as a slight breeze swept across the courtyard. Pushing back a stray strand of hair her eyes diverted to the windows of the mansion where there she spotted Logan. He was staring at her. Raising her hand she waved gently and smiled to him. Logan only grunted and turned away. He was back alright, she thought to herself. Turning her attention back on Scott she laughed at the sight. He was standing on a chair trying to lift the statue over onto the waterfall. Xavier had demanded new decorations and with their luck, Jean and Scott had been pointed in charge.  
  
"Scott, I could help you, you know?" She asked surpassing a slight giggle at the shocked look he gave her.  
  
"You know Jean, I would like to actually do something for a change." The two smiled as she complied.Well at least he thought she did. Using her mutant abilities the statue lifting from Scott's grasp and gently landing in its destined spot. Jean winked to her lover and he only grunted.  
  
"I guess that makes you win, eh?" He jumped down from the chair swiftly and took her into his arms. She only screamed a little at his actions, eventually giving in.  
  
"Ah Scott! That's not fair! I don't have time for this." Jean protested. Scott only gave her a pout and gently nibbled on her soft red lips. Jean gasped and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Not now love, I'm contemplating my attack." This confused Scott as he glanced into her eyes. Jean laughed and pointed to where Logan previously had been standing.  
  
"Nothing really, just want to do a favor for some friends." Scott laughed along and shook his head no.  
  
"No, what you're planning on doing is playing matchmaker all over again. Not this time Jean. What happens is meant to happen, so let things be for once. Can't you be satisfied with getting Remy and Rogue together?" He asked. Jean's eyes sparkled at his remark.  
  
"Awe. Thanks honey I never thought of that one." They laughed in unison as the wind blew swiftly through the yard and around the mansion, picking up leaves off the ground and sending them in a furry through the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing the frail brush through her white locks she sighed at herself in the mirror. Smiling, quite satisfied, she stood slowly, pushing the chair out from under her and walked over to the two French doors that led out to a rather large balcony. Stepping into the fresh summer air, a slight breeze picked up suddenly brushing past Ororo gently, her hair swaying in the wind as if dancing. Closing her eyes she brought her hands up enjoying the feel of having control of her emotions and powers all in one. Conjuring a gustful wind she lifted from the ground swiftly making her way towards the roof, not noticing the fact Logan was watching. Bringing herself down slowly, she sat on the edge of the refined ledge of the windowpane of an upper room. Placing her head into her small hands she let out a breath of air.  
  
"The dreams. Their getting stronger. He's alive." She thought aloud. Glancing upwards towards the sky she let out a call to the wild like no other. Feeling free she shot up from the windowpane and took off to the sky.  
  
Jean and Scott both glanced up fast as the weather witch flew over their heads, hearing a slight laugh from the woman as she disappeared from their sight. They both looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"She seems so free." Scott replied as he turned back to Jean. Jean didn't answer she seemed to be dazed off towards Ororo's direction.  
  
Landing swiftly, Ororo brushed her legs swiftly as if to unwrinkle her pants. Looking around to her surrounds she smiled. This had to be one of her favorite places to come. Here she felt free. On this rock above all the endless waters below, she felt as if she could soar through the sky like an eagle. Sitting down on the ledge she crossed her legs and lost herself in the sight. Never noticing the figure making its way up towards her.  
  
"Something interestin' darlin'?" Logan asked startling Ororo from her stillness. Turning her head towards the man she gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"Hello there Logan. No nothing at all. Just visiting the wild." Ororo patted an empty spot next to her signaling him to sit. Logan complied, sitting slowly and glancing over to her as if she were to fascinate him.  
  
"What is it Logan?" She asked turning her head to him. She brushed her stray hair from her face and smiled again to him. Logan enabling to resist her smile, smiled back.  
  
"I just came to check on you 'Ro. You took off in a hurry, or maybe it just seemed that way." The two looked into each others eyes as if having a whole conversation with out speaking a word, then turned back to the light blue sky, the sun was beginning to set making it a purple, orange, and bright yellow.  
  
"Beautiful." They replied in unison.  
  
Ororo nodded her head and turned her attention back towards him.  
  
"So I take it you saw Jean." She commented making mental note on the starry gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Actually yes I have, but she was with Scott." 'Ro dropped her gaze and shook her head. "I'm sorry Logan. I know how much you must love her." Logan only tuned back to the sky acting as if she was just another figure in the beautiful sight his eyes were taking in. The water running down the river slowly, trees everywhere, birds and other animals, and then there was her and the sunset.  
  
So beautiful yet untouchable. His mind told him as the surroundings ran through his mind again. And his mind was right. Untouchable. That's what they were, including Ororo. Shaking his head he stood abruptly looking to her. "Lets head back before all the food is taken." He said with a grunt. Ororo smiled and looked at the sky one more time.  
  
Free. That one day I shall be from you. I shall be free. Ororo thought as Logan helped her from where she sat. The two slowly disappeared back to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well.What did you think? I know it was kinda aww.But don't worry I will work Ro/Lo's relationship slowly.Well not to slow but I will. Right now he is still kinda confused with Jean. This was just a lil moment between the two sharing a beautiful sight. Or w/e, anyways.Thank you all so much for reviewing! Please keep them up! And I hope you enjoy my fic! ^_^ R&R!! 


	3. The Dream

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 3

The dream

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. They are all owned by who ever. Lol. Drats. snaps fingers And that who ever just happens to be Marvel. Maybe if we all could raise money we could buy them out. Lol...J/k. Don't mind my evil little mind. But then again I bet we would all love that. We could finally put who needs to be together! Ro/Lo! Bwhaha.Ahem Sorry.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! But please do me a favor. And KEEP THEM COMING! Thank you soo much! But I hope you guys enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoy writing it for you all. And so sorry. But I dunno what happened to my last account on it says it's no longer active but I did nothing wrong. shrugz Oh well! So plz review! Every chapter. I have no reviews really. It erased everything pouts But here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy !

* * *

Rounding the corner she stopped slowly as she heard footsteps nearing her. Sighing she leaned back against the wall and shook her head.

What is wit' ya lately Rogue? She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Dere ya are chere. Remy has been lookin' for ya." Remy made his way around the corner and smiled to the young beauty, her eyes closed and her features tensed. Rogue opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry ta keep ya waitin' sugah." She replied with a blink as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Remy's broad neck and putting her hand over his lips she kissed the gloved material. Remy closed his eyes wanting it to be able to feel her lips against his. The two laughed in unison and smiled against her hand.

"Dats al'ight chere Remy would wait fer ya forever." Rogue blinked a little a blush crossing her cheeks at his sweet remark. Smiling as she thought to herself, 'What did Ah eva do ta deserve someone like em?' Even though Remy and Rogue weren't an official couple, they were getting close, fast.

The clock chime rang through the halls signaling it was now midnight. Remy and Rogue giggled and made their way down the hall hand in hand. Not caring about the time as they just lost their selves in conversation about anything.

* * *

Running down the cold damp street, holding torn garments to her slender body she ran from the fear. From the pain and heartache that chased her. Shaking her head, white strands of damp hair spun around her head.

Turning the small corner she screamed at the sight. A shadow figure stood there with an evil glare and smirk on his dark features. His maniac laugh echoed through the dark alley and into her ears.

Throwing her hands to her head she flew to the ground as his laugh continued to haunt her.

Ororo shot up from the bed falling off the side with a thud as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Clutching her chest tightly she drew in air to her lungs as sweat continued dripping from her dark skin. 'Not him. It, it can't be. Not again.' She thought to herself as her bedroom door shot open.

* * *

Slipping his hands into his pockets he closed his bedroom door behind him as he headed down the hall for a routine walk around the mansion. Or at least what used to be. It felt weird being back.

And Ororo, for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The sunset was beautiful but as he remembered correctly he hadn't actually paid any attention to that of the sunset. But more along the lines of her. Ororo, the untouchable beauty. Turning down the next hall he stopped, sensing fear and panic in the air.

Then he heard it. A shrill scream, turning his head and throwing his nose to the air to sniff it out, he dropped his arms. It was coming from her room. Without thinking he charged towards her throwing her bedroom door open only to find her laying on the floor clutching her chest, soaked with sweat and a look of horror on her dark face.

Jean rounded the corner with a bright smile on her face. Her plan was sure to work. Everyone knew of Ororo's feelings for the 'Wolverine'. But 'Ro was not one of showing her feelings for the man. Jean didn't quite know if Logan returned the feelings for the 'Weather Witch', but they would soon find out.

Hitting a firm body hard Jean shot her gaze to the being. A blush crossing her pale features red enough to match that of her hair color she sighed.

"Scott. Don't do that you startled me." Scott only laughed at her remark and took the Red head beauty into his arms. Kissing her forehead softly he smiled, "So sorry love, but I didn't mean to." He replied with an innocent smile. Jean only shook her head and sighed at her companion.

"I know you didn't." The two smiled at each other and continued down the hallway just in time to see Logan running into, from the looks of it, Ororo's room.

* * *

Rocking back in forth trying to catch her breath, Ororo began to cry as the images of her dream ran through her mind.

Logan made his way to her side as she began to incoherently mumble slurred words, "No...ot...gain...he...die." Were the only sensible parts of what Ororo was mumbling Logan could make out.

Gripping her, what felt like burning flesh to him, Logan tried his best to calm her. Feeling cold hands touch her shoulders, Ororo began to scream yet again at the top of her lungs, struggling against him.

Trying her hardest to get away from his grasp she threw her balled hands out at the figure that held her. Her legs not seeming to work as she tried to stand she clasped to the floor in a heap. Her cries coming in racking sobs as her body shuddered from the reverberations.

Logan looked on as it pained his heart at the sight. Jean and Scott came hurling through the door similar to what Logan had recently done. The sight shocked them, leaving Jean's face a pale white. Scott gasped in awe at the sight of 'Ro.

"Logan! What's wrong with her!" Jean screamed as she hurled forward to Ororo's side.

Ororo glanced up at the new images and began screaming again as she tried to stand. Her arms holding her up as she crawled across the floor to reach the dresser. Jean following behind, laid her gentle hand on Ororo's shoulder. Logan screeched and stopped Jean from any further movements. Jean's touch brought more unwanted screams forth from 'Ro's throat. Her eyes shut tight, she lifted herself from the floor with all her strength.

"'Ro, darlin'. It's me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Logan tried to calm her the best he could, noting all the lights in the mansion were now on and students were gathered in the door way. Xavier made his way into the room, a look of fear on his face as 'Ro's thoughts scrambled into his head.

"Back! All of you!" He yelled as the X-men stared at him with bewilderment.

"What is it professor?" Scott asked questioningly. The reply he got was not one wanted. Ororo shot up, a gust of wind lifting her from the ground in which she stood. Her eyes gleaming white as her hair whipped around her like a curtain of satin. Xavier came forth and stopped in front of the weather witch his face full of pain.

"Ororo, listen to me. We are not going to harm you." Before he could go any further, she spoke, her voice low and full of pain.

"He's coming for me Charles. He's alive. I won't let him take me! Not again!" Her hands flew up to cover her face as she yet again began her screaming. Logan hurled forward, covering her body with his and bringing her back down to the ground. 'Ro shot her arms forward struggling against his body as they hit the ground surrendering her unconscious.

The room was quiet and the beeping noise of a breathing machine was all that could be heard. Rogue and Remy sat outside the room looking in through the glass windows.

Jean sat in the corner sleeping on Scott's shoulder as he hummed in her ear. Inside the room, there laid Ororo.

Stiffly on the bed covered in blankets, she didn't make a move, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

Rocking his head back and forth Logan tried to piece together what had happened. Sitting next to the bed in which Ororo laid, he had pulled up a chair, his head planted in his hands as he fought sleep.

Xavier sat next to him, his wheelchair humming quietly as he looked over 'Ro. His mind open he began searching for answers, anything that Ororo would allow to be seen.

"Anythin'?" Logan asked quietly as if not to wake Ororo. Xavier only sighed and looked to her.

"Her mind is closed. Something is keeping me from entering. And I'm afraid I know just what that something is."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well what did ya think? Did ya like! I know it's been awhile. But here ya go! 


	4. The name spoken

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 4 The name spoken By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. They are all owned by who ever. Lol. Drats. *snaps fingers* And that who ever just happens to be Marvel.As I have said before.That money could be raised.And we could.*ahem* Right anyways.  
  
A/N: Thank you also very much for the kind words on my story. They brought a smile to my face. It's good to know you all enjoyed it, and me being so young, can get so much fans. ^_^ It really makes me happy. Thanks lots 'Wolvie' and all of you who responded to my fic. But here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night turning into day, day into night. Six days slipped by, eventually the X-men going on with their every day events. But not Logan. He still sat in the room, waiting patiently for the 'Weather Witch' to awaken, there to chase any more bad dreams away. He only left when he needed food, or bathroom, but slept there, never leaving her side at night.  
  
Jean stepped into the room quietly, Logan not noticing. That was a sign he was out of it, not sleeping once in those six days, his senses were low. Or maybe they were just all put onto 'Ro. Jean shrugged and smiled to herself. He showed such affection towards her, yet he didn't even realize it.  
  
"Still here I see." Jean's voice startled Logan from his thoughts, turning quickly towards the Red Beauty as she stood next to him. Her eyes darted towards Ororo then back to where he sat.  
  
"You should get some sleep Logan; it's not good for you to be here night and day." Logan chose to block out her words. Not knowing exactly why he still sat here day after day. But then again, 'Ro was his friend. She needed someone, since everyone else had continued their lives, she had no one. The room to herself, so there he sat.  
  
Jean sighed and laid a gentle hand onto his shoulder, "We all know your worried about her, but we all are. Don't let it get you down, Ororo wouldn't want that. We all love her and she's our friend." Logan smiled a small smile and nodded, Jean had a point, she always did. He kissed her hand gently causing her to blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dish after dish, the bubbles dripped from her arms as her gloves sat along the counter beside her. How did ya eva' get dragged inta havin' to do tha dishes sugah? She thought to herself shaking her head. Then it hit her, it was Ororo who usually volenterred to do the dishes, and she wasn't here. Rogue sighed at the thought, how could she be so selfish?  
  
Arms slid around her waist and held her close, causing Rogue to jump slightly.  
  
"Aak, Remy! Why mus' ya always sneek up on me?" She pleaed as a smile crossed his face. Rogue shrugged away from him and smirked.  
  
"One of these day's I'mma really get ya back." She threatned causing Remy to chuckle.  
  
"Ah please chere, De Remy tink not." The two laughed as Rogue quickly turned facing him. Her arms behind her back a michevious smile crossed her lips. And then it hit him. Hands full of soap suds and water, Rogue laughed histerically as she threw the water and suds, Remy stood there dripping wet.  
  
Soap suds all along his face, he shook his head, "Ah ah ah.Remy tink chere jus' made a big mistake."  
  
Before Rogue could react, Remy had dumped the whole wash tub over her head. Screaming, Rogue grabbed her gloves and ran. Remy not far behind, he couldn't help but laugh loudly as he chased her. Running by Bobby at the front door, they continued down the halls. Bobby only shook his head and continued his way along the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xavier paced the room back in forth in his wheelchair as the beeping of the breathing machine continued on. Jean staring off at him silently, she had decided to let Logan alone about sleep, he seemed to not want it.  
  
This can't be. If my calculations are correct, all the signs lead to him.But how? He has been gone for quit some time now.Now he returns. To capture his prey. Xavier thought.  
  
"Ahem." Logan cleared his throat noticing the professor deep in thought. He still had yet to tell him of whom is after Ororo. Xaiver not noticing continued the battle mentally.  
  
Looking at her, Logan grimced. Just lying there, helpless as the dreams ate at her. Sure she didn't show any abnormal activities but Logan knew, the intruder was still tormenting her. But who could it be? Logan knew nothing of 'Ro's past let alone if she had enemies other then those of the X-Men.  
  
Suddenly he yurned to know of her past. He needed to know everything about her. If he could help, he would do it. Sighing he laid his into his palms yet again. Speaking of pasts, Logan wasn't to fond of his.The dreams still tormented him at night. The stain of blood upon his hands. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts, he would deal with his demons later, right now a friend was in trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twirling around and around as the winds stirred. Screams could not be heard as the young 'Ro rocked back in forth in a small corner. His laugh surrounding her, the fear of death crossing her mind. Suddenly, the walls around her began closing in, his face appearing before her. Darkness surrounding every bit of the small room. 'Ro tried screaming, nothing escaped. Her voice lifted from her throat as the walls gained ground.  
  
Shooting up from the bed as shrill screams escaped her throat, 'Ro began crying.  
  
"Go away! Leave me!" She yelled. Logan shot forward, taking her into his arms before she could do anything drastic.  
  
Her screams continued as she yelled over and over, "Leave me! I am no longer yours!" This pained Logan's heart, tears breeching his eyes as he felt her pain. She began sobbing into his chest as Jean and Xavier made their way by the bedside.  
  
Xavier looked Logan into the eyes as his mind continued to try and breech what ever was blocking his way into Ororo's mind. He needed to have evidence. Having a good idea was not acceptable.  
  
Jean filled a needle with a sedative as she closed in on Ororo. Logan looked to Jean with anger. He knew the feeling of being trapped, needles, and torment. Feeling 'Ro shaking back in forth as she continued to claw at him, the walls closing in on her mind.  
  
Her glance averted to Jean. And then she saw it, the needle. Fear entered her mind as she calmed her nerves. 'Not again, I won't allow this to happen.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Jean, please! No!" She yelled unable to control the level of her voice. She began crying more, brining tears to Jean's eyes, "Please, don't send me back! I beg of you!" Logan shushed her kissing her forehead gently and nodded to Jean. He completely understood. With the sedative, it would drug 'Ro to sleep, and there she would continue to be attacked.  
  
"Jean, put the needle down." His voice was calm and low, never taking his eyes off 'Ro. Jean looked to Xavier for the answer, nodding his head; she dropped the needle releasing a small sigh. There was a knock on the window and Jean smiled to her lover.  
  
Xavier slowly came to the bedside looking into her eyes, "Ororo please, I need your help. In order for us to help you, you must tell us who seeks you out." He grimaced strongly at the look she gave him. Her eyes full of fear and pain. Nodding to Logan he smirked to his students trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Professor." Her voice was so frail as she spoke, wavering in breath. Logan squeezed her gently as Jean wrapped an arm around her from behind. Her eyes began glowing, white as the freshest snow. Her hair swayed around her and Jean and Logan were forced to step back. Xavier progressed forward; this is how she was choosing to show him. For words would not, could not work. The intruder still roamed her mind, eating away at her being.  
  
Her body lifted from the hospital bed as Scott brought his beloved from the room, closing the door leaving the Professor and Logan behind with the 'Storm'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sliding along the floor, her wet feet against the wooden floor squeaking as she ran. Then she heard it, screams and cries. Coming to a dead stop, Remy hitting her from behind, their eyes shot upwards towards the upstairs.  
  
"Ororo." The two responded in unison. Rogue's eyes met his as they ran up the stairs, both dripping wet in soap suds and water.  
  
"Remy tink this ain' gonna be to good chere." Rogue nodded in reply as they made their way down the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door flew open, in coming Rogue and Remy as they gasped at he sight. Scott and Jean were leaning against the window paying close attention to what was going on inside the room. Scott's arms wrapped around her as the sight unfolded into sight.  
  
"Charles, he comes for me. Tearing into my mind slowly taking over my body. He seeks my return for I have declined. I will not go back to him!" Ororo screamed as tears streamed down her dark flesh. Sweat soaked her white nightgown as she floated in the air.  
  
She looks like a goddess, a goddess in pain. Logan noted. Ororo never was an average woman, and this only came to his realization just recently. How could he of been so blind?  
  
"What do you mean Ororo, who comes for you? Child, speak to me, do not cry. I am here to help." Charles closed his eyes, his mind eye entering 'Ro's yet again. Yet this time he could enter, as if she was letting him. Resistance was still strong as the air thickened in the room.  
  
Taking in a deep air as lightening struck all around the mansion, the winds beating against the outside walls as a storm began stirring. And then she spoke, just above a whisper, both Logan and Charles hearing it.  
  
"It is I. The Shadow King whom seeks my African Queen." The voice was deep and her head shot upwards to the ceiling. Taking control, 'Ro began screaming. His name flowing off her tongue like poison, "Achmed el-Gibar."  
  
The room grew quiet, fear over riding the X-Men. Logan shook his head, questions filling his mind. Achmed el-Gibar? Who the hell was that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well!?! What did ya think? Did ya like it?? I hope so, this fic is becoming more intense then I anticipated. But I am glad you all like it! Please continue with your kind feedback! And I will try and update soon! 


	5. The Beginning of an end

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 5 The beginning of an end By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yes we have all heard this one many times before, I do not own anything having to do with the X-men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. And yes they are all owned by who?? Marvel!! They are pure genius! As I have said before.That money could be raised.And we could.*ahem* Right anyways.  
  
A/N: Thank you again all so very much for the kind words on my story. They brought a smile to my face. It's good to know you all enjoyed it, and me being so young, can get so much fans. ^_^ It really makes me happy. But here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Winds surrounded her like a tornado, whipping this way and that way. Never ending. Screams filled the air, sounding like a hurricane. Looking down towards the ground she began crying.  
  
"Help me." Was all Ororo said before Rogue jumped onto her back from behind.  
  
"Rogue no!" Logan yelled as he tried to make his way towards the girls. The winds were to strong.  
  
"Logan! Wait, this may be what we wanted." Replied Xavier calmly.  
  
Rogue removed her glove as the being now known as Achmed el-Gibar used Ororo to whip her back and forth, desperately trying to remove the young X- women from her back. Bringing her hand to the side of the Weather Goddess' face she closed her eyes, "Sorry sugah'." Coming in contact with her skin, both Ororo and Achmed el-Gibar screamed.  
  
"Nooo!! My power! My plan!!" The voice was angry as it rumbled throughout the room. Rogue held on, slowly draining the energy from Ororo's already weak form.  
  
"Ah can't hold on much longer!!" Rogue screamed as images began shooting through her mind. The images were dark, painful, causing Rogue to scream in fear. Logan leaped forward, knocking Rogue off Ororo and tackling the Weather Goddess to the ground.  
  
Xavier shook his head as Remy lifted Rogue from the ground.  
  
"Remy tink ya did good chere." Remy smiled as Rogue slowly slid deeper into unconsciousness.  
  
Logan growled as Ororo's eyes shot open. They still were covered with white, yet seemed unusual. He was still inside of her, trying to take control. But Ororo fought him.  
  
"Logan." Her voice was weak, struggling to hold on. Logan's face softened and he held her in his arms.  
  
"I'm here 'Ro. Your not alone, we will help you."  
  
We have to help. Logan thought, he wasn't sure what they could do to help. But no matter what, they had to. Ororo had always been there for every single one of the X-men, never asking questions. But always being there, like a guardian that never leaves her post.  
  
Her hand slid to the side of his face, her skin ever so soft. Logan closed his eyes to bask in the feel of it. She rubbed his cheek gently and smiled.  
  
"I know you will Logan. I have faith in all of you." And with that she fainted, the energy caressing through her no longer liable. Logan lifted her from the cold ground and placed her back onto the med lab bed. Xavier bowed his head in respect for the 'Wolverine' and tightened the fastenings onto Ororo, holding her down to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jean asked, worried for Ororo.  
  
"I am doing what must be done." Xavier replied coldly. He closed his eyes. To think all of this time, no one noticed.  
  
"He's been haunting her for quit some time now. And all this time, not one of us paid attention. Until it was too late." Bowing his head, Logan hit his fist into the wall. The Professor was right. They hadn't noticed. They had all been too caught up in their lives. Why didn't he notice? He had been sensing a change from her aura but never said anything about it.  
  
Tightening the fastenings on her legs, Xavier nodded to Scott as he entered the IV into her skin slowly. Ororo moved feeling it in her unconsciousness. Jean lowered her head.  
  
She had asked for this not to happen.but what do we do. Jean thought to herself as the images of Ororo in pain shot through her mind.  
  
"Jean, we need you. I'm going to try and breech 'Ro's mind and break through that wall. I need to see what she is trying to hide from us. I need for you to project the images that run through my mind into the computer so we all can view them, and if it all happens to fast.I can over look them."  
  
Jean nodded her head, understanding what must be done.  
  
"Will chere be al'ight monami?" Remy asked Xavier as he made his way to the bed side with the others.  
  
"We will know when this is all over." Was all he said as he cleared his mind of everything. Rubbing his temples gently he slowly entered the sleeping Ororo's mind, not to startle her. Darkness, darkness everywhere. Jean slowly cleared her mind also, entering Xavier's mind as the rest of the X-men sat down, waiting what would happen next.  
  
Jean took the images from Xavier's mind, slowly entering them into the computer as they began appearing onto the large screen. Xavier froze as he gained way towards the wall.  
  
"Welcome Professor. I have been waiting for you to enter this useless mind. She has been waiting, wondering when her lovely friends would save her. I almost lost all faith in you." There was the dark voice again, it echoed off the mind's walls violently. Sending raptures through the air as the wall slowly disappeared. Xavier used all his mental strength to break it down, still not hurting Ororo. One false move, and they both could be trapped in here forever.  
  
"We have come, to defeat you. I will learn the truth Achmed el-Gibar." Xavier's voice held power, and pushed back against the darkness.  
  
The X-men sat, amazed at what was going on.  
  
"Ah, such formal greetings. Please, call me SHADOW KING!!" Waves of energy shot towards Xavier, sending him back. Screams filled the air.  
  
"No! Let him pass!" Ororo's mind yelled at the intruder. Xavier took this chance to enter. Light filling the area as the wall no longer stood.  
  
Images flooded onto the screen of Ororo as a little girl. She was young, in Cairo Egypt. Running along a dark distant path, images of a tall dark man beating her, controlling her as he made her fulfill his doings. Stealing amongst the poor, living off nothing. Evil filled the air.And all the memories let loose as the X-men viewed into her mind. Ororo let out a scream as Xavier was pushed from her mind.  
  
Coming back to it, his eyes shot open. Of course, Ororo had come to him a long time ago telling him about an 'Achmed el-Gibar' ruling her life.  
  
"How could he do that to her? She was so young!" Logan yelled as he tore his eyes from the screen. So much pain, so much misery. He began wondering why she was even who she was. So gentle and caring.  
  
"So dats the story." Rogue replied, entering the room. Her mouth was dropped and she was floating in the air, obviously still holding some of Ororo's memories and powers. "I wanted to forget, so much. But he wouldn't let me! Never would he let me! All the pain, the heartache. I wanted to get away from that, but my mind wouldn't allow it. So I came here, after so much misery. I thought I could hide from it. But he found me! He always finds me!! I want to be free..to be free of this evil! Live here no longer you monster! Leave me!!" Words flew from Rogue's mouth, but they weren't Rogue. Ororo spoke from the young X-women.  
  
The X-men stared on, as Ororo's body broke free from the fastenings.  
  
"Ah, such a clever little witch. My African Queen has been up to no good." The form of Ororo flew towards the standing Rogue. It was all so confusing.  
  
"What is going on!?" Jean screamed as the sight before her cleared.  
  
"This can't be happening." Logan replied lost. What was happening??  
  
"That's it! When Rogue used her powers on Ororo, draining her of her energy, Ororo's inner self, her true self, entered Rogue, using that as an escape. The Shadow King controls Ororo's actual body, as Ororo uses Rogue's body as a by standing life force." Xavier screamed as the winds outside hurled on.  
  
"I will no longer live under your rule!! Leave me!! Be gone!!" Rogue's eyes filled white as she attacked Ororo's body. The two forms rolled along, fighting for control, hitting each other left and right.  
  
"No! You will be mine Weather Witch! You shall not defy me!!" The Shadow King's voice hurled through the air.  
  
"Now!" Xavier and Jean quickly entered the two form's mind, sending a shock wave through like no other. Flying backwards Ororo's true self slowly entered her body, and the Shadow King exited, flying outwards into the computer screen. Rogue dropped to the ground, Remy running and catching her before she hit.  
  
"Noooooo.." The Shadow King's voice echoed as it disappeared. "I will find you again.My Weather Witch." With that it died.  
  
Logan held Ororo close to his body, not wanting to let go. It was over, it was all over..Or was it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ah ha!! I finally updated!! And I know this chapter can get a little confusing but I really hope you all like it!! Please leave comments, the more the merrier! Thanx so much! ^_^ 


	6. Harsh Realities

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 6 Harsh realities By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yes we have all heard this one many times before; I do not own anything having to do with the X-men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. And yes they are all owned by whom?? Marvel!! They are pure genius! As I have said before.That money could be raised.And we could.*ahem* Right anyways.  
  
A/N: I know the last chapter was really.Yeah. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opening her heavy eyes, lights filled her sight. The room was bright and full of forms. Lifting her body slowly from the bed she rubbed her aching eyes. Her body throbbed in pain, the memories filling her mind of last night. Turning to Logan she smiled, she could still feel his warm embrace.  
  
"Good to see yer finally up darlin'." Logan replied, getting up from his chair and standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"Yes, how long have I been here?" She asked, looking to Xavier with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Let's not get into that Ororo. The only important thing is that you're alright..Right?" The Professor asked, worried for her health.  
  
Ororo averted her eyes to the ground, not wanting to talk about anything having to do with how she was.  
  
"I shall be fine." Standing from the bed, she made her way to her garments, wanting to change as soon as possible.  
  
"You're awake!!" Rogue screamed as she threw open the door and wrapped her arms around Ororo. Ororo returned the embrace and laughed.  
  
"Yes child, I am awake. Now come. Let me change, all of you." She turned to the group and laughed. Scott walked up to her and hugged her tight, "Welcome back." Bowing her head she smiled softly.  
  
Jean kissed her forehead gently and walked out with Scott and the others.  
  
"De Remy tink you shouldn' be outta bed yet Stormy." Remy replied, exiting with Rogue.  
  
Ororo sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her ribs. Nodding her head to Xavier as he exited she turned back to the clothing, taking the night gown off.  
  
"Painful?" Logan whispered, coming up from behind her.  
  
Ororo jumped, forgetting Logan still remained in the room. Pulling the long cloth back to cover her body she smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Ahem, whatever do you mean?" Her eyes strayed away from his, not wanting him to be able to see into her. His eyes studied her every movement. She squirmed under his watch, feeling like a painting of some sort.  
  
Logan raised his chin to imply her ribs, "Your ribs, you seem to be in pain." Looking away from her his face remained emotionless.  
  
"How come you never told us of your past? How come you never came to us for help?" His voice sounded angry now, hurt. Like he was betrayed.  
  
"Oh, kinda like you came right to me for help. I tried, remember?" Shaking her head she turned away from him.  
  
"Don't change the subject to me.'Ro we coulda prevented what happened!" Logan grabbed her arm gently and forced her to look at him. Looking to the ground she tried to resist. His hand lifted her chin slowly, bringing her eyes to his.  
  
"You are really one to talk Logan! You know that, you never come to anyone for help!" Pulling her arm from his grasp she stepped back. "So why should I be any different?" Her voice was cold, cutting through the air like knives.  
  
Logan growled, she was really beginning to test his patience. "Because, you're better then me.You have many people who would die for you 'Ro." Looking away he shook his head. "I'm not used to having anyone at all." His voice was quiet, he sounded like a little boy lost in the dark. Ororo brought her hand to her chest, how much she wanted to take him into her arms. Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself.  
  
I will not let him do this. She told herself.  
  
"Since when did you care anyways?!? Since when did you come out of your little 'Jean' reality, enough for one second to notice me?! You have never noticed or cared before? So why start now!?" Logan turned to her, tears streamed down her face. His breath seemed harder to maintain, clutching at the back of his throat. Her sobs became louder. She was right, when did he start caring? Had he ever noticed her before?  
  
Grabbing her clothing she ran from the room, not looking back to him. Clutching his fist to his side he lowered his head.  
  
What is wrong with me? He asked himself, exiting the room to look down the hall. She was no where in sight, long gone. Turning, his fist hit the wall with an impact so strong the noise echoed the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo continued running the halls. Crying harder, she rubbed her eyes, stopping to throw the night gown back over her head. Pulling it down, she clutched her chest. Sliding down the wall, she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed into her arms.  
  
"Ororo??"  
  
Ororo's eyes shot up to meet Rogue's. Wiping the tears from her eyes she sniffled trying to clear her nose. Rogue rubbed her arms softly and bit her lip, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Sugah.Are ya al'ight?" Rogue slid down the wall to sit next to her, wrapping her arms around Ororo slowly and pulling her close.  
  
Ororo dried her eyes and laid her head against Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Marie." She fought her sobs, slowly trying to end them.  
  
"Awe, sugah.Shh it'll be al'ight.What's wrong?" Rogue rubbed her arms gently and tried to calm her.  
  
Shaking her head she slowly stood. "Nothing, I am fine Rogue." Staring at the ground she pulled every ounce of her energy together and continued to her room.  
  
"For some odd reason sugah Ah'm not believin' ya." Standing, she wiped her hands along her clothing, wiping any dirt from where she sat.  
  
"You have good reason not to Marie." With that she opened her door and entered, closing it behind her.  
  
Rogue shook her head, staring on in concern. "Poor gal.Wonder what could be eatin' at her." As if to answer her question, Logan swiftly made his way around the corner and stopped.  
  
"Did 'Ro happen ta come by here?" He asked, catching his breath. Rogue blinked a few times, piecing it together.  
  
"Nah, Ah wouldn' know." Not wanting to face him she exited the hallway, leaving Logan standing there. "De Remy tink monami did ah lit'le sumtin' to tha Stromy." Standing along the wall with his arms crossed, Remy took the piece of straw from his mouth and looked at Logan.  
  
"Yeah well, I really don' need yer opinion Cajun." Logan growled towards Remy, not wanting to deal with anything he had to give. Turning around, choosing to forget about what happened, he entered his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Shrugging, Remy pushed himself from the wall. "Fine den.Remy jus' keep his mouth shut." Bringing his hands together he sighed and followed after Rogue.  
  
"Chere! Is everyt'in al'ight?" He asked, catching her arm in his hand. Rogue turned around, meeting her gaze with his. His eyes were gentle, their normal dark red. He smiled to her, that normal handsome smile. Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile too. She could never resist that smile.  
  
"Ya know Remy.Every since tha day ya arrived. Ah have always believed Ah was never alone.And now, Ah know thaz true." Rogue replied, her smile never leaving her face. Her eyes were full of unwanted tears. Remy brought his gloved hand to her face and wiped the falling tear from her eye.  
  
"Chere, why ya cryin'?" Taking her into his arms, he held her close, laying his chin atop her head. Rogue sobbed into his chest, wondering to herself why she was crying.  
  
"Remy say yer right to chere.You are neva alone. For De Remy will always be bah yer side." Rogue giggled into his chest, wiping her eyes into his shirt. Taking her chin into his hand, he brought her eyes to his.  
  
"De Remy neva thought it possible for ah girl to make De Remy feel like dis.Bu' you did Chere." Taking this one chance, he kissed her lips gently, barely touching her lips with his, pulling back she gasped. Nothing.nothing happened. Throwing her arms around his neck she laughed.  
  
"Ah sugah.yer so sweet." Putting her gloved hand over his lips she kissed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throwing her clothes down onto her bed she rubbed her stomach again. Her ribs pounding. Walking into her small bathroom her eyes met the mirror. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, and streams of dirt were mixed in with her dark flesh. Sighing she turned on the water faucet, removing her hair from the low pony tail it had been in. Flowing around her shoulders, it stunk of dampness.  
  
Ororo shook her head and held back the tears that fought to break lose. The images filling her mind of the Shadow King and what had happened. Filling her hands with the warm water, she threw it against her face trying to clear everything of the week. Turning to the shower she quickly pushed back the curtains and turned the hot water on. Filling the tub, she didn't even bother removing the little garments she wore. Climbing into the tub she confided herself into a small part of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back in forth as the water continued to run.  
  
"Logan was right.I should have gone for help.But." Images flashed through her mind of the struggles against the X-men. She had attacked the people she loved. Knowing she had no control, everything seemed so real. Seeing through her eyes but not being able to do anything, watching like a show on the television.  
  
"Ororo, are you in here? Rogue told me.My god." Jean replied entering her room and seeing her inside the bath tub. The sight tore at her. Running to the tub she twisted the knob of the faucet quickly stopping the water from flowing and grabbed a towel. Draining the water from the tub she sat down on the small step.  
  
"Ororo." Her voice trailed off as Ororo stopped herself from any further rocking or crying. Jean helped her friend stand, pulling her into the large towel she held in her hands.  
  
"I am fine.I just needed to..." Jean stopped her from any further remarks, nodding her head in understanding she smiled.  
  
"No need to explain." Touching her forehead she smiled, "Telepath remember." Ororo couldn't help but smile a small smile at her remark knowing all to well of what she was.  
  
"Come, let's get you washed and into some dry clothes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tossing yet again, Logan tried to clear the events and images of 'Ro from his head. Not working to well he finally shot up from the bed and slid his legs off the side. Pulling the sheets and other blankets along with him, he stood and made his way to the window. Hitting his head into the wall he growled. Releasing his claws from their aching resting place he grimaced, pain filling his senses. A low growl escaped from his throat as the rain began falling hard outside.  
  
"'Ro."  
  
"What the hell is goin' on with ya bub'? I wonder where Jean is." Ororo's words ran through his head like poison.  
  
'Since when did you care anyways?!? Since when did you come out of your little 'Jean' reality, enough for one second to notice me?! You have never noticed or cared before? So why start now!?'  
  
Running his hand through his hair he hit the wall again. Could he even answer those questions? The answer seemed to be no. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Bum bum bum.what did ya all think? I know it's kinda depressing but I'm depressed and sick.deal with it ^_^Hehe but I still love ya all and hope ya liked it still!! ^_^ 


	7. She loves me?

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 7 She loves me? By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.I do not own anything having to do with the X- men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. And yes they are all owned by whom?? Marvel!! They are pure genius! And we should all worship them!! ^_^ As I have said before.That money could be raised.And we could.*ahem* Right anyways.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all of you!! This fic is going very well.And here is the next chapter already!! Woo hoo!! Dedicated to you Evilbon32, hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun beat down on the large estate. The weather had changed drastically. Going from never ending storms, to snowing, and now humid hot weather. Xavier figured it had something to do with the recent events, sending Ororo into some kind of trauma. No one blamed her, her powers were connected to her emotions. Nothing could be changed about that. The students were clamored outside, throwing snow balls left and right. The snow was melting, sun shinning down upon it. No one wore a coat, it was rather strange to be outside with snow and it not be cold. No one minded.  
  
Jean laughed as Kitty Pryde was hit upside the head by a flying snowball. Shaking the snow from her hair she growled towards Rogue.  
  
"Like I'll get you back for that Rogue!!" Using her powers she faded through the ground, coming up behind the redhead and slamming a rather large snow ball down onto her head. Rogue screamed, laughing after the shock set it. Remy laughed too, shaking his head at the two girls. Winking at each other, both females grabbed onto a large snowball and smashed them into each side of Remy LeBeau's face.  
  
"You kids play nice." Scott remarked, stepping out into the chaos. Walking up behind Jean who sat upon the stairs, he wrapped his arms around her placing a small kiss onto her soft lips.  
  
"You to Mr. Summers." The two laughed at each other.  
  
"This weather is crazy. Never seen anything like it." Shaking his head he sat down behind her, never removing his arms.  
  
"Then again...Its not normal weather darling. Ororo.Ororo is going through quit some time." Logan stood there in the door way, not opening it. He shook his head at the two love birds and oddly, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. Coming to the conclusion, Jean and Scott loved each other, and Logan had no chance. But for some reason, he didn't seem to care. Moving on was something he was used to. Never looking back, but always remembering.  
  
Turning from the door, he made his way back to the danger room choosing to take out recent stress. Rubbing the back of his head, "I haven't seen 'Ro." The words escaped from his mouth without control. Why was he becoming so interested in Ororo?  
  
She's one of my best friends. He thought to himself, that had to be the reason.  
  
Entering his password into the small keypad, the danger room doors opened. Closing the doors behind him, he readied himself for another exhausting day of training. Programming the computer to his level, he stood in the center of the room with his eyes closed listening for the attackers.  
  
As if on cue, the computer sounded its alarm and ran through the Level 9 fight sequence. Opening his eyes, he dodged lasers left and right, never slowing his pace. Virtual memory brought forth clone images and robots shaped and formed as many demons from his past.  
  
Bringing his claws down swift and hard, he tore through another victim, letting lose a loud growl that made its way up his throat. The sound echoed the room, sounding like an animal in the wild. A sound of kill, as they made way onto their prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo turned yet another corner as she continued her roaming of the halls. The mansion seemed to be completely deserted. Taking the time to notice, she felt happier that there was no one around. Her stress had taken itself to the next level, affecting her powers. Knowing all to well of the recent weather outside, she sighed. It was all so difficult. Bringing her hand to her forehead she rubbed her temples, her words to Logan replaying in her thoughts.  
  
Stopping, she listened, hearing loud crashes coming from the room she stood in front of. Looking up, she noticed she had made her way to the danger room. A small smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Should be fun." She replied, entering the password as the doors asked for voice confirmation.  
  
"Ororo Munroe.Storm." Beeping three times, "Access granted," the doors opened. Making her way to the elevator, she slowly entered the control center for the danger room. The doors closed tight behind her, pumping air into the room. Lights flickered on, the computers slowly booting up. Ororo stopped, hearing firing and attacks from below. Her eyes slowly averted downwards to lie upon Logan's form. He was dripping in sweat, making attack after attack onto the predators. She continued to watch him as she pulled the seat from its spot and sat. Rubbing her temples she sighed, the last conversation between the two playing in her head.  
  
"How could I of been so self-centered?" She asked herself.  
  
"I let my anger control me.What I said. Was it all truly how I feel?" Closing her eyes she laid her head back against the back of the seat. Images ran through her mind, it was true, she had always been jealous of Jean. Always getting all of the attention, but Jean was one of her best friends. Shaking her head to shake the thoughts from her mind she growled. How could she think so negatively about Jean?  
  
"I think I need some time to think." Standing she pushed the seat back, causing it to squeak against the floor. The loud noise echoed through the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stopping abruptly in the middle of the room, he slashed his claws one last time upon his latest victim. The echoing of a squeak made way to his ears. Bringing his nose to the air, he sniffed out the area. Stopping, his face tightened. The smell of sandalwood and jasmine made their way to his nose.  
  
"'Ro." It was a small whisper, barely hearable. Looking up, there he saw her making her way out of the control room.  
  
"Computer, end training session." His voice was a low growl as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Grabbing a towel he dried himself quickly and dashed out of the danger room.  
  
"I have to talk to her." His mind made its way back to their last encounter. That had been two days ago and not once had he spoken or seen her since then.  
  
Making his way around the corner, he caught a glimpse of her turning to the next hall, slowly opening the door to exit. Logan threw his shirt on and took in a deep breath. Lately he had no time for anything but think. Think about her words. The answers to her questions, and finally he had come up with the answer. He was no longer fighting for Jean, for that he knew. Jean had been an infatuation he couldn't help. But Jean was with Scott and they were happy. But the question he couldn't seem to answer was the fact that he seemed to care about Ororo.  
  
It seemed to have begun with his return to the Institute. But never knowing why.Maybe it was because Ororo had seemed so vulnerable. He was drawn to her. Rubbing his head he growled. Hurling himself forward, he finally caught up to her.  
  
"'Ro!" He yelled.  
  
Ororo turned quickly, glancing around. Her eyes fell upon the animal of a man, Logan. Sighing to herself she desperately wanted to run before her mouth would open yet again. Afraid of what he was going to say she turned back around, ready to leave.  
  
"'Ro wait! We need to talk." His voice slowly lowered, slurring the last few words. He stopped in front of her, not ready to bring his eyes to hers.  
  
Turning back around to face him, "Alright then. Let's talk." Her words were short and smooth. Logan swallowed the large lump that had begun to form in the back of his throat as he searched the halls, trying to find some way to start.  
  
"Ok then, since you can't seem to find the words to say, I'll start." Clearing her throat she gave him a half smile, her eyes finally connecting with his.  
  
"Logan look, what I said the other day was really out of line."  
  
Cutting her off, "'Ro no, that's just it. Fer once someone told me exactly what I shoulda been told. What ya said.Sure at furst made me outraged, but after awhile.It sunk in." Logan replied, staring into her eyes.  
  
Bringing her finger to his lips, she shushed him softly, shaking her head.  
  
"No, let me finish. Logan for quit some time now, I have been letting anger build up within me, about Jean, your infatuation with her, and everything else. But I realized I had no place in doing so. Jean is beautiful, and for you not to be attracted to her would be an outrage.But for you to love her." Her eyes seemed to avert away from his gaze, tears filling them. She began to sob, taking in air to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Jean has it all. The beauty, the looks, the personality. And then there's me. All I ever wanted was a glance, a second glance. For you to make me feel like you did Jean, for anyone to. But I never got that.And it hurt."  
  
Logan swallowed another lump, her words.he couldn't believe he was hearing them. She had been jealous of Jean.The way he was towards her. How could he be so blind? Ororo saw herself as someone no one looked at. But that wasn't true.  
  
"'Ro, darlin'. That's anything but true. I have looked at you, more then ever these past few weeks. And yer words, what ya said to me. They got me to thinkin'.Jean, sure she is pretty, and has it all. But darlin' so do you."  
  
"Logan.Please, just just.." Her sobs became more frequent. Her body shook with each breath. Without notice, she took her head into her hands and ran down the hall.  
  
"I love you Logan! I always have." She yelled, running away. Her words were slurred together and hard to understand under her sobs. But Logan heard every word. They stung at him like poison. His heart suddenly sunk to his stomach and it hurt. For once he felt pain.  
  
All of this time, I had caused her pain. Because she.she ..loved me? His thoughts swam through his head.  
  
"Ororo.Loves me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well?? What did ya think??! Did ya like it?? I hope so.It took me awhile and a lot of thought, but I like the way it turned out. I just hope all of you do! ^_^ Thanx for reading!! Ill try and get the next chapter out soon. 


	8. The voice

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 8 The voice By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.I do not own anything having to do with the X- men. And as I said before in the first chapter, maybe I will bring in a few OC's in later but until then. And yes they are all owned by whom?? Marvel!! They are pure genius! And we should all worship them!! ^_^ As I have said before.That money could be raised.And we could.*ahem* Right anyways.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank all of you!! This fic is going very well.It has the most chapters out of all of my fics! And you ppl really like it!! ^_^ Thanx again so much, all of you! Here is the next chapter that has been long due for updating. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'"Ororo.Loves me?"'  
  
That thought ran in and out of Logan's mind as he entered his room. Closing the door firmly behind him, he leaned back against the door and gently hit his head against it.  
  
How could I of been so blind? How could I have not seen it? Logan's thought to himself  
  
Releasing the breath he had been holding, he ran his hand through his rough hair. Kicking his shoes off, he walked forward and fell back onto the bed. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a light sleep, thinking about nothing but Ororo and her words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo sighed as yet another tear fell from her blue eyes.  
  
(A/N: I did research! She comes from a long line of African Priestesses known for their white hair and BLUE eyes.)  
  
Leaning back against the cold shower door she watched as the water pooled around her. The hot water caused steam to fill the bathroom, condensing against the mirror. It was muggy and damp. Shaking her head and leaning it back another tear slipped down her full chocolate cheek.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked, the question falling around the empty room.  
  
"You told him! Now he hates!" A voice echoed through her mind. Jumping from where she sat in the shower, she sniffled and dried her eyes. "What?" The question was to no one. She was alone in the room, but she received an answer.  
  
"Logan, he hates you. They all hate you. Do you think Rogue could really forgive you?!" The voice continued to rant in her head. Rubbing her temples she gasped as she realized the voice sounded like her own.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" Ororo cried as she fought back a stifled scream.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped the white material around her chocolate slender body. Her hair dripped wet down her back, and her skin was slick with sweat.  
  
"They all hate you! Even you hate you!" The voice screamed again.  
  
Screaming, she threw her head into her hands and shook it violently. Covering her ears, she tried to block out who ever was tormenting her.  
  
"No! Stop it! Shut up!!" Her voice began to crack as her sobs continued.  
  
"There is no use for you! You mine as well die.Not a bad idea." Her eyes fell upon a razor that sat on the bathroom sink. Shaking her head to fight back the sudden urge to grab it and take it to her fragile skin, she cried more.  
  
"No! No! Stop it!" her body began trembling as the voice continued to taunt her.  
  
"Do it, you could end it all. Just that easily, never having to deal with being a mutant, not controlling your powers. Never having to deal with his rejection."  
  
Shaking her head she looked into the mirror. Screaming at the sight, her eyes flashed. The sight of blood running down, filling everywhere. Her white hair sticking to her skin with its thickness. Her eyes were dark, black empty pools. Falling backwards, she stumbled to stand. Her reflection remained in the mirror, a wicked smile planted on her lips.  
  
"Yes my Weather goddess. Soon."  
  
Ororo clenched the towel to her body and cried. Running out of the bathroom, she threw open her bedroom door and tried to see out the blurriness of the tears. The halls were empty, no one awake. Darkness filled every crack and crevice. Hearing the voice out of the corner of her mind she closed her eyes and held back her scream. Walking out of her dark room, she fell forward onto the railing of the upstairs hall. Hitting the ground hard, she continued to sob quietly.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Ororo whispered, her voice sounded terrified, full of pain and fear. "You can't hide from me! You are me!" The voice yelled.  
  
Glancing up from the ground, Ororo searched the empty hallway through blurred vision. The voice suddenly echoed through her inner walls, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"I won't! You don't scare me!" Trembling, she pulled the towel tighter around her body, dripping from sweat. Grasping the railing, she pulled herself from the floor and tried to hurry down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tossing in his bed yet again, Logan shot up. His body was covered in a sweat. Taking off his black t-shirt, he pushed himself from the comfort of the mattress.  
  
"I won't! You don't scare me!"  
  
Ororo's voice echoed through his ears.  
  
"'Ro?" Striding over to his door with concern, he opened it quickly and was forced to hold his breath at the sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where can I go? What's happening to me? Ororo questioned herself trying to calm her shaking form.  
  
Glancing up from the railing, she spotted the door. The door she had been dreading.  
  
"Logan." Her voice was full of fear and rough from dryness.  
  
Wincing, she pushed herself from the railing and was ready to fall into the hard wooden door. Instead, she fell into Logan's open arms. Hitting his chest hard, her form tightened as his arms circled around her trembling body.  
  
"'Ro? What the." His voice was low and rough. Listening to it calmed her some what. It was familiar and kind. She couldn't trust herself to speak. Looking up to his eyes, she tried to stop the tears from flowing, but couldn't resist.  
  
"Logan.I." Stopping, she closed her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't want you! No one wants you. No one but me, we could destroy these people! They've caused us pain." The voice replied full of hatred and darkness.  
  
"No! I would never!" Ororo screamed pushing herself from Logan and falling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"'Ro! Darlin' what's wrong?" Logan asked falling onto his knees and grabbing her shoulders. Taking in the entire picture his throat tightened. She was in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and dripping down her bare shoulders and back. Tears streamed down her dark face. The look in her eyes caused his heart to grip in his chest. Fear. Her eyes were full of fear. Of emptiness.  
  
"'Ro, shhh.It's alright. I'm here." Pulling her against his chest, he tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. Bringing his hand to rest on the nape of her back, the other roamed through her locks of white hair trying to calm her.  
  
Her body broke into sobs as she nuzzled her face into his bare chest.  
  
"The voice.Me, fill of hate. It can't, not me. Can't be. Won't believe it." She began to ramble, her words not making any sense. Logan looked down into her eyes searching for anything other then what they expressed at that moment. Slowly, she began rocking back and forth, whispering about a voice. Logan's heart broke at the sight. She was broken. Like a shattered vase, in a thousand pieces. Logan watched as she began to lose herself in the emptiness of her mind.  
  
"'Ro darlin', listen to me, ya have ta listen ta me. What happened? What are ya talkin' bout?"  
  
It was no use. Logan fought back the urge to break out into a rage. Taking her into his arms, he lifted her from the ground and hurried down the hall.  
  
"'Ro darlin'. Talk to me. What happened ta ya?"  
  
She quieted. Nothing, her eyes stared off at the nearest wall and she continued to unwarily rock back and forth.  
  
"Help!! Someone!! Help!!" Logan screamed. If he couldn't help her, then some one in this Institute should be able to.  
  
He didn't understand it. She had been fine earlier that day. How could she just break down? What happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue shot up in her bed as she heard Logan scream for help. Pushing herself out from under the covers, she threw her feet over the edge of her bed and stood quickly. Grabbing her robe, she threw it on as the others rose from the sleep.  
  
Opening the door, she screamed as she ran into Logan.  
  
"Logan! Sugah what's tha matter?" Gasping, she looked down to see Ororo in his arms. She looked horrible. Her eyes were empty and she was in a towel. Tears still ran down her cheeks and she was shaking.  
  
"But how? She was supposed ta be al'ight again!" Rogue screamed. This couldn't be happening. How had it happened? Nodding her head, she threw open Jean's door and stormed in.  
  
"Jean! It's Ms. Munroe!" Rogue shook Jean from her sleep violently. Coming to, Jean shot up from her bed and ran to Logan.  
  
"Chere, what tis thee problem?" Remy asked, taking Rogue into his arms.  
  
"Ororo? Can you hear me?? Ororo. It's Jean." Jean nodded her head towards the door, and they made their way to the med lab.  
  
"The voice.I won't. Me. Never.It can't." Her words were slurred with sobs as Logan tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Jeanie, what's wrong wit her?"  
  
Jean closed her eyes as they laid her down on the medical table and Xavier entered the room. Whispering under her breath in pain, "I don't know Logan. I don't know." She readied a needle, sterilizing it and injecting it into Ororo's arm.  
  
"What happened?" Xavier spoke, the room and hallways filling with X-men and students.  
  
"I thought we ended it. I thought he was gone!" Logan yelled. He knew who it was. It had to be him. The Shadow King hadn't given up.  
  
"Logan, calm your self. I believe it is true. The Shadow King doesn't exactly have control over Ororo's body anymore. But more or less affecting her through her mind, she believes she is hallucinating. Hearing yourself telling you to do terrible things isn't always comforting." Closing his eyes, Xavier put his head into his hands and looked dup to his student.  
  
"But the fact is how he is doing it. I do not know. I was sure we rid him of her mind. But it seems he has survived somehow. Let me try something.."  
  
Logan looked from Jean, to Xavier and then to Ororo. She was yet again in that bed. She had spent days in that bed.and now again. Why was this happening to her?  
  
"Ororo. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Charles, I can't. Me. I won't. It can't be me." Her words echoed through the room as she yet again began crying. "Shh child. It is alright. What can't be you? Let me hear you." He entered her mind and his eyes shot open.  
  
"He doesn't want you! No one wants you. No one but me, we could destroy these people! They've caused us pain." It was Ororo's voice. Evil and dark. Xavier projected it through the room for all to hear.  
  
"They are nothing to you! You could end it all! The pain, the suffering! Why do you deal with it? Why! We could be so much more!" The voice began becoming distorted, slowly forming into a male's voice.  
  
"No! I won't! Leave me alone! Shut up!" Ororo screamed, throwing her pelvis up off of the top of the medical table. Her body shook violently and she thrashed back and forth.  
  
"Jean!!" Rogue screamed as Scott tried holding her arms down onto the table.  
  
Taking another needle, Jean forced it into her upper arm and used her mind to block Ororo's blows.  
  
"The restraints! Get the restraints!" Running out of the room, Remy grabbed the restraints and helped Logan tie Ororo's arms and legs down onto the slab of metal.  
  
"Nooo!!" Screaming, Ororo's cries became more rapid as she fought the restraints that held her.  
  
"You don't understand! I won't do it! I love them all!"  
  
"Ororo! Listen to me! The voice, it is not you! He has your mind under his control, taunting you! Don't let him defeat you!" And with Xavier's last words, Ororo let out another shrill scream and her body went limp. Her eyes remained open, but they returned to the darkness, the emptiness Logan had witnessed earlier.  
  
Gasping at the sight, Rogue ran into Remy's arms and he held her firm to his chest.  
  
"Jean." Scott whispered, as she fell into the chair exhausted.  
  
"What happened!? What did ya do??" Logan yelled, running over to her side. He took her hand in his and gently slapped her cheek.  
  
"'Ro, darlin'. Listen, I need you to look at me." Nothing, not even a blink.  
  
Placing a hand onto Logan's shoulder, Xavier sighed.  
  
"It is best if we leave her, everyone back to bed. Jean, you and I will work on it in the morning, she is fully sedated.and I don't think he is going to let her do anything. Logan, sleep." Turning, they all exited with grim faces as another tragic day lay out before them.  
  
Kissing her palm gently, Logan looked into her blue eyes once more hoping to see their natural glow. But it was no use.  
  
"'Ro." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well?! What did ya think? Did ya like! I told ya it wasn't the end of the Shadow King!! ^^ Tehehe.but I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please leave a review!! Thank you all for reading! And keeping up with it all! ^^ 


	9. Questions and Harmful Awakenings

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 9  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it.you all know the routine.  
  
A/N: Lookie!! Chapter 9!! I'm so happy! I know it's been a lil while..but here is the next chapter! And thank ALL of you for such kind comments! It brightens my day! Thanks a lot EvilBon!! ^^ Here ya all go!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your mine.All mine. You no longer belong here my Weather Witch. We could leave here.you and me. Together again. You're a part of me." The Shadow King's voice echoed through Ro's mind as she lay on the cold slab of metal staring off at the ceiling. It had been ten hours since Logan had brought her here.  
  
Turning her head slowly, she noticed they had all left. There was nothing but darkness as the curtains were tied from the windows, no sunlight shining through. There were no lights on in the med lab, not even the over head light. Blinking back more tears, she noticed the needles that sat next to her bed.  
  
/ What have they done? / Her mind screamed to know. What was happening to her?  
  
"They have all left you. No one is here for you. You are all alone.Alone. Forever." His laugh filled the room once more as he taunted her. Shaking her head back and forth she fought to not believe him. The voice was no longer herself, but she knew it was him. It had to be.  
  
"Logan." Her voice was dry and rough. Whispering it into the open, she closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the ceiling.  
  
"Alone." The words echoed through the room as the storm continued outside. Rain pelted it self against the hard glass, leaves were blown all around as the wind wisped through the grounds of the Estate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean sighed once more as she tossed to her left in the bed. Sweat soaked her body as she noticed Scott was still sleeping. Sleep. She would have likened to gotten that, but it never came. They were all so worried about Ororo, her mind never leaving the thought as the X-men's thoughts and rants echoed through her mind.  
  
Stepping off the bed, she stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ororo."  
  
Fighting back the tears that had fallen earlier, Jean tried to picture her friend happy. How she missed those days. Jean didn't understand how Ororo could last so long with out telling her. So many days, they could of stopped this. Now.She was catatonic. Her mind not willing to release her. Jean knew the consequences and knew of Ororo's state. But she couldn't bring herself to tell the others. They had been through so much already. Ororo was sure to pull through.Right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue threw another punch into the punching bag, sending it hurling across the room as her body racked once more in sobs.  
  
"She doesn' deserve dis! Why her!?" She screamed into the empty hallways as she exited the training room and turned the corner to her room. Wiping the sweat that formed on her brow, she leaned her head back against the wall.  
  
Closing her eyes she beat her head against the wall as the images of Ororo's limp body filled her head. She looked so dead. Her eyes. Oh god her eyes. They were so dark and empty.  
  
"How can she take this?" Her voice was just above a whisper as Remy stopped at the corner. Her words filled her mind and his head dropped to the ground. The recent events were affecting everyone a different way, but tragically.  
  
"Because chere is strong. Stormy can make it dru. She's ah strong one." Remy whispered as he opened his eyes to take in the vision before him. She had been crying, her make-up running down her face. Her eyes were still swollen and her knuckles were bloody. Most likely from another long hour of non stop punching. She hadn't even bothered to wear punching gloves.  
  
Her hair was a mess, and she held her gloves in her hand.  
  
"Oh Gambit. This isn' right. She needs us, why did we leave her alone?" Falling into his arms, she let out her worries once more as Remy ignored her protest and lifted her into his arms. Taking her into her room, he smiled as he noticed she was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking yet another swig of beer, Logan grunted at the wall as he downed another pack of the best Canada could serve. Rubbing his eyes, he beat his fist into the hard wood table as the glass shattered on the ground. Why was this affecting him so badly? He cared for her, more than anything. But there was something else.  
  
"Of course ya know what it is bub." He spoke to himself as his thoughts continued to roam. Ororo was a beauty that he couldn't touch. Not his soiled hands. But he couldn't help but wanting her. Her exotic hair and eyes, and her personality to match. She gave Logan a run for his money every chance she got.  
  
"I love her." His voice betrayed him as he spoke. How could he love? He wasn't capable of that anymore. His heart had been broken so many times, but this. She.She made him feel. Her laugh.Her sparkle. She shined above all others.  
  
Logan mentally slapped himself at how long it took him to realize. He had always noticed her, but she was right. Not the way he noticed Jean. All she wanted was to be loved. And he denied that one feeling. He had heard of her past lovers, there weren't many. Forge had left her, and it had broken her heart. But how could he? Ororo was so.so perfect.  
  
His head shot up as his brain hit over drive. He needed sleep. He needed her. It was true, he loved her.  
  
"She doesn't want ya anymore bub.ya ruined it." The tears finally broke through as his head hit the table. It had been so long since he had cried. So many years. But the pain his heart was feeling was unforgettable and the tears couldn't be stopped.  
  
"Ororo." His mind screamed for him to go to her, but Jeanie and Xavier would protest.  
  
But why? Was she dangerous? He didn't care, he had to see her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lightening flew threw the sky once more, lighting up every inch of the room Ororo was being held in. Her body continued to convulse as the voice yelled in her mind. Thrashing once again as the sedate wore off, she tried to fight her arms and legs free of the leather straps that held her firmly down to the bed. Wincing in pain as they tore at her tender skin, she threw her head back and screamed with all her might.  
  
"Let me free! I need to be free!!" Her eyes shot open as white light gleamed from them.  
  
"Yes, your powers. Let them run free. You are not a bird to be held in a cage. Be wild, be free my child!" The Shadow King ranted on as Ororo continued to fight against the restraints.  
  
The door flew open and in ran Logan as he came to an abrupt stop. Shaking his head, he ran to her side as the restraints began to break.  
  
"'Ro! Darlin' stop yer hurtin yerself!" Logan screamed as he noticed the blood that began to flow from her ankles and wrists. He wasn't able to get close to her, a wind tunnel had surrounded her body as her body continued to thrash against the restraints.  
  
"Yes! Be free my child be free!!"  
  
Screaming as the restraints finally broke lose, Ororo's body floated into the air, levitating off the metal slab. Her ankles and wrists, now gashed open, dripped down her arms and legs with fresh blood. Her eyes gleamed white as her hair danced around her.  
  
"Logan! He-lp me!!" She screamed as her head thrashed back and forth fighting to keep control of her powers.  
  
The door flew open once more as Jean ran into the room, gasping at the sight.  
  
"Storm!!" She screamed as the wind picked up, throwing supplies all around the room. Outside, the wind continued to howl as the sky turned pitch black. Snow, sleet, and rain fell from the sky, hitting the mansion and all that stood around it hard.  
  
Ororo grasped her head in her hands as the voice sustained in her mind. Blood fell to the ground as she tore at her arms, her nails digging into her fragile skin. Screaming her agony into the open air, Logan fought back the tears once more as he was pushed back into the wall from the wind.  
  
Jean looked left and right, her mind knowing what she had to do. Watching as Logan hit the hard wall; she took in a deep breath and shot up from the ground, using her mind to control her body's movement.  
  
"Ororo! No! You have to control it!" She screamed, barely able to hear herself over the loud noises coming from Ororo and her powers.  
  
"She will not control it!" The Shadow King yelled out into the open for both Logan and Jean to hear.  
  
"She is mine!"  
  
Jean shook her head as the wind tore at her skin, throwing her backwards. Not giving up, she threw her body once more towards her fragile friend.  
  
"Jean!!" Ororo screamed as her powers continued to lose control.  
  
The mansion was once again awakened from the lose Weather Witch. The students were forced to stay in their rooms along with the rest of the X- men as Xavier tried to make his way towards the med lab.  
  
Throwing her head back as her last try to control her powers failed, she screamed once more as waves of pain shot through her body.  
  
"I can't do it!" Her voice echoed through the dense walls as she glanced once more into Logan's eyes. Logan shook his head as he fought against the hard wind. It was no use, he couldn't move towards her. Turning to glance at Jean, he screamed, "Jeanie! Get out of here!"  
  
She didn't listen. Taking one chance, she threw her body into the whirlwind and threw her arms around Ororo's shattered form.  
  
"No! I will not let you ruin me!" Ororo screamed, the wildness of her powers taking over.  
  
Throwing her arms outwards, she threw Jean off of her and turned towards the fragile girl laughing.  
  
"You think you can stop me!?" She questioned as she shook her head. Jean stopped her body from hitting the ground, not in time to see Ororo's attack.  
  
"Yes that's it! I have her!" The Shadow King screamed as Ororo's body shot forward, using all her strength and power to hit Jean. Lightning shot from her hands and wind bit at Jean's body as Ororo's mind screamed for control.  
  
"I can't stop it!!" Throwing her head back once more as Jean's form fell limp onto the ground. Logan was finally able to break free, running over to Jean.  
  
"Red! Can ya hear me?" He yelled as he took in the damage. Her body was full of cuts as she too was bleeding. She looked horribly wounded as Ororo turned away from the two.  
  
"Why?!" She screamed into the nothingness of herself.  
  
"Why do you love him!?" The Shadow King used her voice to perplex itself into on looking ears.  
  
"Stop!" Xavier screamed as he shot a wave into Ororo's mind causing her to black out. Falling back onto the hard metal slab, her body fell limp as the blood fell from her wrists and arms.  
  
Logan's eyes fought to free themselves from the two girl's battered bodies.  
  
"Jean." Xavier whispered as Logan lifted her from the ground and placed her onto a bed next to Ororo.  
  
"She's bad.But not as bad as 'Ro." Logan whispered as his body fought for sleep.  
  
Xavier took in Jean's form and skimmed her mind.  
  
"She's in a deep coma.she's badly injured. We must take care of both of them now, before Ororo's free spirit once more takes over."  
  
Logan nodded his head as they tended to their wounds.  
  
Why? She had asked herself why.because she had seen him with Jean.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried not to think about it. He loved her, and she would know that soon enough. He had faith that they would bring her back. Both of them.But when?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Bum bum bum.There ya go!! Next chapter done.now I can work on my other fics! ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Please review!! 


	10. Unexpected happenings

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 10  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Same old same old, I do not own X-men or any of the characters from it, they are owned by the genius's Marvel.  
  
A/N: Here it is!! Finally chapter 10!! ^^" Thanks for everything, keep enjoying!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jean's vitals are normal. But the coma has yet to break from her mind." Xavier spoke as Scott continued to pace back and forth throughout the medical wing.  
  
"Scott, she'll be fine sugah, sooner or lata." Rogue laid a caring hand on his shoulder as she smiled and exited the ward with Gambit at her side. The Cajun bowed his head to both Scott and Logan in respect.  
  
"Let's leave these two alone for the time being, until then, Marie and Remy? You both can assist me in keeping the other students under control. With what's been happening this past week, its chaos."  
  
The few X-men couldn't help but laugh as Xavier closed the door behind him and the other two.  
  
Logan leaned back in the metal chair that he sat in as the beeping sounds of the machines continued to echo the large ward like many times before. Ororo had yet to stir from her critical state in which The Shadow King held her in.  
  
Poor Jeanie, he thought.  
  
All they wanted to do was help, but Logan couldn't help but think the red head deserved a small bit of what she got. She had been forewarned by both Logan and the out of control Weather Goddess herself. But Jean had continued on.  
  
"Jean, honey."  
  
Logan shot his glance towards Scott who sat by the red heads side. This week had to be one of the worst any of them had ever experienced.Especially Ororo.  
  
Logan closed his eyes as he mentally pictured her happy. The week before she had smiled, not often though. The Shadow King had been in her mind for quit some time now, but she had control. She had still been different, distant.  
  
If only they would have noticed, he could have stopped all this. Leaning his head back against the head rest he fought the tears that once more tried to break free. He loved her so much; he had come to realization of that. But had yet the chance to say it to her. Once this was all over he would say it a million times over.  
  
How he had wanted to just take her in his arms and fight all her fears away. The look on that face of hers as she laid there out cold on the hard, cold, slab of metal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running along the dark corridors, her feet stung from the needles that continued to break into her skin as she tried to fight against the shadow that attacked her. The tears streamed down her face as the darkness surrounded her once more.  
  
"Logan." Her voice spoke as The Shadow King continued his outbreak.  
  
Ororo sat cornered in her mind as she waited for the light to break in. Her body ached everywhere and she was so tired. Tired of breathing, tired of fighting, tired of crying. Tired all together. What she would give for this all to be another dream as she awoke from it in her silk sheets and nice big bed. But that was too much to ask for as his laugh echoed through every crevice in her mind.  
  
"Leave me!!! Go away you monster!" She continued to rant trying to break free of his hold on her. She couldn't even see what was going on around her in reality anymore. He had somehow learned to block that too.  
  
Ororo laid her head in her hands as she ached to see her loved ones. Just to hear their voices once more. To see the sunlight and the beauty of her garden.  
  
"Goddess please help me." Her voice was soft as her eyes glazed over and she rose from the corner he had placed her in.  
  
"I shall not allow this any longer you foul creature. I am not one to toy with and you have done nothing but that!" Her scream echoed as he shot another wave of pain into her small form inside her mind. There was no use; she had no way of getting past his blockades.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you even think to stand up to me! And here I thought you could help me! We could rule together! Me and you..but now." Before she could say thing the darkness once more took over as he took full control of her vulnerable body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan shot up as he senses hit over drive. Ororo's body once more began floating in air as her eyes filled their evil red. A low growl escaped his throat as he tried his best not to hurl forward onto the impostor.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Logan shot out as The Shadow King's laugh echoed throughout the large room.  
  
"Why her? Never! She is a big part in my small plan.and I could never give that up! Until next time X-men!" Before Logan could protest at the impostor using Ororo's body, the window flew open and a gust of wind hurled through the room taking Logan by surprise as he fell backwards onto the hard floor. Ororo's body disappeared out the window as it closed behind.  
  
The alarm echoed as it was turned on by Scott. Red flashed everywhere as the students ran from their rooms.  
  
"What happened?" Scott screamed over the loud system.  
  
Logan couldn't answer as he sat bewildered at the recent happenings. How could he not of stopped him? Now he was out there somewhere with the one person he had grown to love.Ororo.  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
Rogue shot in the room as Xavier tried his best to keep the estate calm.  
  
"Ah dink ah know where he's headed." Her voice was soft as she touched Jean's small body with her bare hand. Ororo's memories shot through her as Jean's body drained them from her system.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Scott demanded to know.  
  
"Ah'm seein for mahself. Jean had tried to enter Ororo's mind and in doing so she saw ah small part of what he wants to do." Rogue explained as pain echoed her system, taking her hand from the red heads body; she smiled to her fellow X-men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wind tore at her body as Ororo's body flew through the skies. Lightning flashed everywhere as Mother Nature cried for the loss of her daughter.  
  
"Yes! The power! I feel great!" The Shadow King roared through the skies as he made way towards the mountains.  
  
"Free!!! Child your free!"  
  
Ororo screamed inside her mind as he continued to ravish her lands, whirlwinds tore at innocent grounds and buildings. Lightning crashed down destroying things left and right. Rain pelted down upon the surface followed by snow, sleet and hail. Every force imaginable was set free upon the Earth as the Weather Goddess sat helpless trapped inside her mind.  
  
"So long I have waited. Oh so very long. And now, your powers, your spirit can soar free through out with the rest of us!"  
  
"But I do not want to be free!! Leave me be! All those people!" Screaming out her agony, Ororo was finally able to control her body, sending it hurling to the ground.  
  
"No! Child what are you doing!??" The Shadow King screamed as he was pushed back into the mind and Ororo took over. She was too weak, watching as the ground came closer and closer.  
  
"Must stop this." Her voice was weak as she finally blacked out, both her and her mind surrendering into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
The clouds slowly cleared as the rain and other forces stopped. Falling faster and faster towards the ground nothing stopping her.  
  
"Storm!!!" A voice screamed as she finally came towards the ground, people formed all around the body that was now held inside a young girls arms.  
  
"Sarah? Is she alright?" An elder asked as they watched the grounds.  
  
"Back to the sewers! Marrow! Bring her with ya!"  
  
"She has finally returned. Returned to us.The Morlocks." Sarah or also known as Marrow spoke as she eyed over Storm's body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mmk did ya like it? I know this chapter was kind of short compared to the others, but I'm tired ^^" But I hope ya liked it!!! And yes I know, everyone is probably thinking oOo joy the Morlocks, but their not gonna be long, just had to have someone there to save her and keep her for awhile.And why not be the Morlocks? ^^" Please review!!! 


	11. Fears

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 11 Fears By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, you all should know by now! I do not own X-men or any of the characters from it, they are owned by the genius's Marvel!  
  
A/N: Oh my god! It has been a VERY long time..I am very ashamed of myself for how long it has been. I am so very sorry, I heard some people thought I just was going silent and was finished with the fics..NO!! Never, I would not leave them like this!! . So very sorry, but school has been keeping me so very busy. So little time for sleep, I sleep when I come home from school and always busy. But I'm taking the time now out of my sleeping period, to write more! Because even 'I' want to know what's going to happen in here ^^" But thank you all so much for reading my writings and I hope you enjoy! Here is the next chapter that was loooooong over due for updating!  
  
And now! Let the chapter begin! And thanks so much Evilbon!! ^^"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will she be alright Sarah?" A voice asked. Ororo couldn't quit hear everything, but enough. The words spoken were slurred as her head continued to spin. She didn't dare to even try and open her eyes. It was painful enough to try to even breathe.  
  
The girl named Sarah nodded her head towards her leader.  
  
Shaking her head, the one known as their 'leader' scowled.  
  
"Callisto no matter how much you despise her, she will always be one of us." One known as Skids spoke.  
  
Callisto turned her head and released a growl. She was right. No matter how much she despised the so called 'Weather Witch'. She would always belong with the Morlocks. Every one of them if it came down to it would side with Storm. There was no point. So why should she continue her banter?  
  
Callisto smiled coyly to herself, because it was fun. Her mind told her.  
  
Ororo managed to cover her ears with her hands, but a wave of pain shot down throughout her small body.  
  
"Hey, no moving!" Callisto yelled. Shaking her head, she moved to Storm's side and dabbed her face with a dirty cloth. They had nothing else, but at least it was some what decent and wet.  
  
"Stupid girl." Her mutterings became unclear as Ororo's hearing once more faded along with her sight. Her mind spun like a whirl wind or a tornado. Throbbing pains ached throughout her form. She couldn't feel much, but from what she could, she knew there had to be a few broken bones.  
  
"Don't worry your safe now." Sarah spoke softly. Ororo's eyes fluttered open and stared up into the young girl's eyes.  
  
"Marrow." Her voice was soft as she whispered the girl's name she had gotten from her mutant ability.  
  
Sarah smiled down at their goddess, "You returned." She whispered.  
  
"Psh! None of that nonsense here Sarah.Not in front of the others. She will not stay, you already know that, so don't go telling everyone so ya get their hopes up.again." Callisto spoke coldly.  
  
Ororo recognized that voice. Her eyes closed as the memories of her past engulfed her. The Morlocks.she could still hear his voice faint in her mind, screaming for release.  
  
"I must leave!" She screamed suddenly, she could feel him fighting to return. All she had done was subdue him for a short period of time. Ororo's head ached. It's not normal for two persons to be held within one mind.  
  
"Ha!" Callisto chuckled loudly, "What did I tell ya?"  
  
Skids shook her head, "Her place isn't here Callisto. We do not hold that against her."  
  
Ororo's body floated from its resting place as a gust of wind whirled within the emptiness of the sewers. There was nothing but dampness and darkness all around. Ororo's mind screamed to be free, to be wild, and to be in the open. Her hands flew to her head as the walls began to close in on her mind.  
  
"Must.get outside." She sobbed back tears. Sarah stood there in awe at what was happening in front of her. One moment her Storm had been lying there unconscious and lifeless, but now. She was levitating within the air, her hair flying wildly. Her eyes were no longer their ever loving blue. But now a blinding white. Fresh tears streamed down her chocolate skin and mixed with the blood that had been spilt.  
  
"She's claustrophobic!" Marrow screamed. Other Morlocks ran for safety as strong winds threatned their homes and ripped at their clothing.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Ororo shot down a long narrow tunnel within the sewers and up a manhole. The cover flew off into the wide open area of a street. The form of Ororo Munroe flew out, revealing herself to mother natures loving grasp of sunlight. The sun didn't shine long though; dark clouds quickly covered it like lions to fresh meat.  
  
Sarah quickly ran down the tunnel after the 'Weather Witch.' Callisto and Skids yelling after her, "Sarah!!"  
  
"Storm!!" She screamed. An ice cold chill shot down her spine as she reached the manhole. Her eyes gleamed up into the one place she feared, the surface. Gulping a deep breath of air, she decided she would go after her. Climbing quickly, she appeared at the surface to see Storm still there within the air. She looked no different.  
  
"Storm! Your unwell! You must return underground with me!"  
  
Ororo heard the scream from somewhere on the side of her. Her instincts couldn't sense anything other than fresh air, clouds, land. She was free. Her eyes danced around the area searching.  
  
"The mansion." She spoke softly. "I must return."  
  
"No!" Sarah yelled. She had somehow made her way right underneath Storm's floating form.  
  
Ororo fought the urge to fly freely within the clouds, to unleash all of Mother Nature's doings, once more. She managed to keep a small amount of control.  
  
"Sarah, get back." She said loud enough for the girl to hear her. With that, she shot up into the air and her form quickly disappeared heading towards the only home she knew anymore, Xavier's Institute.  
  
"Storm!!" Sarah's eyes quickly filled in tears as the one person she had ever really trusted disappeared once more into the vastness of the surface. She quickly felt alone and unsafe. Her eyes danced around the grounds filled with fear. Should she follow?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Any news?" Scott questioned, his face was dark. Sleep hadn't come in days, for none of the X-men.  
  
"Other than him wantin ta destroy the world, kill all mutants for himself, and be yet anotha all mighty, nah." Rogue spoke softly.  
  
Scott's eyes fell upon the one person he ever truly loved once more. Jean had still remained lifeless, her body laying there in a coma. It had been two days since Ororo took off.  
  
Turning, he watched the others, his fellow X-men. Rogue was sitting there with Gambit, trying to find a small piece of information within her mind. Anything to help figure out where their Ororo was. Gambit was just there, his eyes no longer full of life, still red, but darker than usual.  
  
Xavier was off in a corner, still trying to search for some way to wake Jean up.  
  
Logan. Scott's eyes glanced around the room. Where was Logan?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan threw another can of Canadian's best, that was now empty, into the large pile that had begun to form. There he sat, on the cliff he had been with Ororo a few weeks back. One of the last days he had seen her alright. His eyes fell to the cans and he couldn't help but laugh. No matter how much he drank, his mutant ability enabled him to be affected by the alcohol in any way shape or form.  
  
Closing his eyes, he continued to think about her. He couldn't stop anymore. She was all he ever thought about. There was no point in sleeping, every time he closed his eyes, there was her. Every time he took in a breath of fresh air, her.  
  
"'Ro darlin' where are ya?" He whispered into the lifeless sky. The cliff hadn't looked so dull that day. She had been there. But now, it was as if it was dead. Uncared for.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar sent filled his nostrils. Taking in a deep sniff, he shot up from where he sat.  
  
"'Ro." His eyes flew around, looking everywhere. He was now on alert, every muscle ready for attack and ready for her. He wasn't going to let her get away, not this time.  
  
The clouds grew dark and Logan could feel the hairs on every inch of his body stand on in.cold winds were blowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo flew as fast as she could, gaining closer and closer to her destination. Her body was weak, she could feel open wounds open further and spill her blood out onto the earth's surface. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't hurt. Her mind was losing control fast; she could feel the hunger to be free continuing to grow larger and larger.  
  
"I won't be taken for granted once more." Her words were soft as she finally flew over her favorite spot. She couldn't make it any further so she let her body descend down onto its cliff. Her eyes stayed white as she neared the ground. There he was.  
  
"Logan?!" She took in a deep breath as the ground got nearer; she wasn't going to make it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan jumped at what he saw. There she was. His eyes focused onto her form that made itself clear into the opening. She was hurt, badly. Suddenly, she began to fall closer and closer to the ground. Logan shot forward just as she spoke, "Logan?!"  
  
Just to hear her, see her. His heart began beating faster as she fell into his arms, catching her with ease. She wore barely anything, the clothing had been ripped everywhere only covering her private parts. Her body was full of cuts and open wounds. Logan wanted to hurl at the strong stench of blood that emanated from her body.  
  
"'Ro darlin', look at me, honey keep yer eyes open." He spoke to her, his mind racing. What if she didn't make it?  
  
Ororo felt his arms wrap around her as she fell towards the ground. She knew it was him, her body ached to be held by him and she didn't even know why.  
  
"Dead." Her mind yelled, he was trying to surface.  
  
She smiled into his chest as he held her close. She could feel the words rumble around as deep breaths were taken and he spoke.  
  
She tried to keep her eyes open, but it became harder and harder. They had finally returned to their beautiful blue and were now locked with his.  
  
"Logan." She spoke softly, her hand whipping away a small piece of hair that had been in his face.  
  
He shoed her softly as she spoke, "Save yer energy darlin'."  
  
She smiled once more at him, he was so beautiful. That's all she could think about, her senses were now full of him.  
  
"Logan.I.I." She couldn't finish. She wanted to scream right there that she loved him and she was sorry for everything. But all she could think of was Jean. Tears fell down her face, "I hurt her." She cried.  
  
Logan knew exactly who she was talking about. Tears fell from his eyes as his knees finally gave way and hit the ground. He didn't let her go though, he continued to hold onto her.  
  
"Darlin' that was not yer fault. Shh." He whispered softly as his heart ached for her. He took a whiff of her hair and couldn't help but smile. She was home.  
  
Her sobs brought him back from his thoughts and he remembered that she was hurt, badly. He mentally smacked himself, how couldn't he of remembered that, the smell of blood was so strong, it was enough to knock a normal man out.  
  
"'C'mon darlin' we gotta getcha back to Chuck." He fought to stand, his body not wanting to. All he wanted to do was hold onto her and comfort her, never let her go and tell her how much he loved her. But there would be plenty of time for that later, he hoped.  
  
Just as he stood, she fainted.  
  
"'Ro?" He spoke softly. She was out. He quickly picked up the pace and ran towards the mansion screaming, "Chuck! Guys! Help!!"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there! What did ya think? This chapter is a lil long but it needed it for you all! I'm so sorry it took me so long! Hope ya enjoyed!! ^^" 


	12. Lovers

Only Time Will Tell Chapter 12  
  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah same as usual, I do not own X-men or any of the characters associated with it.  
  
A/N: Oh wow, it's been awhile once more. Eesh, I need to keep up here don't I. I'm so very sorry it's taken so long, but here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up!! " Here ya go!!  
  
Remy glanced down the large staircase to see the front doors fly open. He blinked and flew down the stairs just as Logan hurled inside falling to his knees. Remy focused to see just who he clenched to his chest. His eyes couldn't be deceiving him.  
  
"Stormy!"  
  
Logan took in deep breaths as his legs ached from running. His eyes fell down upon the goddess who was in his arms, and the pain disappeared. All he could feel was hers.  
  
"Remy." He gasped, "The others." Remy nodded his head understanding just what he wanted.  
  
Without having to be told twice, Remy stood full height and began yelling for the others.  
  
Logan glanced down once more to Ororo. She looked so tired and dead. He could still feel her heart beat racing beneath him. That was a good sign. Her chest was heaving, fighting for air.  
  
Xavier rolled into the room, followed by Scott and Rogue. They quickly ran to Logan and helped him up. Scott held onto Ororo, taking the two to the med lab.  
  
Logan's eyes drifted closed as he was laid down upon one of the beds. They opened once more lingering on his goddess. She was out cold. They already had her connected to many machines. How he hated the sight. Taking a deep breath, he knew he would heal fast, but he couldn't help but feel exhausted. His eyes closed once more as sleep over took him his last thoughts on her.  
  
The small amount of light in the room twisted and turned in the smoke that burned from the incense. Logan's nose flared open, sniffing in the smell. It smelt like sweet cinnamon and vanilla. His eyes drifted open only to be filled with the ever lasting smoke. Closing them once more, he felt as if he was dreaming.  
  
A smile spread across his face. He didn't know why or how. But it was there. He felt at ease and happy, for no apparent reason. And then it hit him.  
  
His eyes shot open, only to be found staring at the endless white ceiling of the med lab. How long had he been sleeping? Turning quickly, he couldn't feel the tightness in his muscles anymore. His ears pricked up as he heard the faint sounds of breathing machines from the distance.  
  
Jean. He thought. He still couldn't help but feel sorry for the red head that had yet to waken from her coma state.  
  
Throwing his legs over the side of the cold metal, he felt chills run all down his spine. His eyes stared downward to find him in only a pair of shorts. His feet and chest bare. But that was the least that should have been on his mind. Turning back towards his bed, he saw another by its side. His chest felt tight once more, as his eyes fell upon the beauty in the bed.  
  
They didn't deserve to lay their eyes upon her. She didn't deserve this. She was better than them, higher in life. So why was she cursed so?  
  
He could see the rise and fall of her chest, it had ceased slightly, still fighting against her lungs for air. He could tell by the looks of her, she was in pain. How he wished he could take it all away. But that was impossible. Striding slowly back towards her, his breaths came shorter as his sight became clearer. Tears fought to break free like so many times before the past week or so. But he wouldn't allow it to happen, not this time. He had to be strong, for Ororo.  
  
Sitting down in a small chair that was placed by her bedside, he leaned forward and took her hand in his. Kissing her creamy skin on the palm of her hand softly, his chest racked silently in sobs.  
  
"Darlin' I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage to release from his mouth.  
  
Ororo couldn't open her eyes. It hurt too much to even breathe, why should she open her eyes? She tried not to move, but her body kept on anyways. Wishing with all her might, she wanted her lungs to just stop. The pain just wasn't worth it. Then she felt his hands, his lips.  
  
That was her hope, he was her hope. All she had wanted was him, all this time. And now, he was right here. Right where she needed him. Ororo knew she loved Logan, she just never had the chance to tell him at the right moment. He couldn't feel the same, could he?  
  
Her heart fluttered as he spoke. His voice alone was enough to chase all the darkness from her mind.  
  
Logan didn't know she was conscious. He couldn't tell, for once couldn't even sense it. His mind was far too busy thinking about her.  
  
"God 'Ro. How could I let dis happen? Do ya know how much yer scarin me? How much it hurts?" He didn't care if she couldn't hear him, actually he didn't want her to hear him like this. He was vulnerable, weak. In love.  
  
"Please come back ta me. God 'Ro, do ya know how much I love ya darlin'?" He didn't care, it felt so right to say. He'd been carrying it inside for so long, and now to let it out. It felt so right.  
  
Ororo's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his words. It took a minute for them to sink in. Suddenly, all her pain didn't matter. All that did, was him. Her eyes fluttered open, tear stricken already. Sobbing quietly, she let her gems stare upon his beautiful figure.  
  
Logan caught her sobs, could sense her tears as they fell. He hesitated to let his eyes meet hers. But he couldn't help it, he needed to see those beautiful blue eyes open.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes also, as he saw her awake. His Ororo finally awake by his side. God she looked so terribly weak and beaten up, but he didn't care. His heart beat as if against his very chest. His bones aching.  
  
"Logan." She gasped. Just to hear his name from her lips. It was pure bliss.  
  
"Oh darlin'" He fell forward onto the bed, taking her figure into his arms, sobbing with his goddess.  
  
"Logan, is this real?" She had to ask, she didn't know what was or wasn't anymore. Her mind was so mentally damaged it was a wonder she could say a word.  
  
Scott was the first to hear the commotion from the room. Glancing through the window he saw the two and knew not to interfere. It was about time.  
  
"Yes 'Ro, this is real. More real than ever." Kissing her lips hard, he couldn't hold or hide his feelings for her any longer.  
  
"I love you darlin'. I'm so sorry it took me so long to admit it."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as her body screamed out in agony. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was alive, in Logan's arms. Where she had dreamed of being for so long.  
  
"Logan...."Her sobs became harder, her breaths becoming shorter.  
  
Logan could feel her pain, drying his eyes he moved back from her.  
  
"I'm sorry didn't mean ta over whelm ya." His voice soft, afraid he had hurt her.  
  
She knew what he was thinking, it was not his fault. Never was it his fault.  
  
"Oh Logan." This time she was the one to make the leap. She didn't care how injured she was, right now all that mattered was him, this moment. Falling into his arms, she wrapped hers around him. Crying out her sorrows onto his shoulder, something she had been needing to do since she was young.  
  
"I love you too, so much." Her chest ached, trying to fight her breaths.  
  
Logan held her gently, rocking her back and forth, letting his tears mix with hers. This was something they both longed for. Something they needed to heal, together.  
  
"I will never let ya down again darlin'. I shall be by yer side, for ever." This was promise he intended to make. Never to let anything happen to Ororo, his 'Ro.  
  
"I love you Logan."  
  
By this time, Scott, Remy, and the others were all gathered by the door, watching in on the lovers. Tears fell from their eyes. It was a sad sight to see, but something they all had been waiting for for so long.  
  
Xavier smiled, he knew it was bound to happen. It was a tragedy how it came to be though.  
  
"Welcome home." His voice rained through the room, their eyes not worried of Jean. That would come later, but upon the lovers that found each other.  
  
A/N: Ok ok its kinda short I know!! But gimmie a break, it's just something to come back with!! To show I AM ALIVE!! Please read....I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER!! I am soooo sorry!! I hope you liked it though, REVIEW!! 


	13. Tears for Comfort

Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 13

Tears for comfort

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men but GOD I want to so effin bad 

A/N: Hahah wow… I never thought I could really drop off the face of the planet. I got a lot of reviews where people thought that the last chapter was the end of this story… and all I have to say to that is I am very sorry. It was not the end. I could not end this story there right after Ro/Lo just got together. That's like insanity. I know it's taken me a very long time and for that I am sorry, but sometimes people just get busy. But I will try and change that, I'm trying to update all of my stories… and this one is my favorite and longest. So here is an update and I really hope that you all enjoy and hopefully it gets as many readers as it used to.

Special thanks to anyone and everyone who has ever reviewed, thank you so much it really means a lot to me. I've noticed on a lot of things a lot of people just read and don't ever bother to review and that can get rather annoying, but I really thank those of you who have!

So sorry once more. Now ENJOY!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. _

Faintly, the sounds of a breathing machine could be heard within the room. A heart monitor beeped quietly into the vastness of the room. Tubes and lines from different machines all led to the Weather Goddess who lay unconscious upon the medical slab.

A white sheet was pulled to below her chest, covering the rest of her body from eye sight. Her arms lay limp at her sides, medical tape stuck left and right up both her arms holding bandages and tubes from the machinery.

Her chest rose slightly every few moments at the sign of her breathing. Her long white hair, sprawled out upon the pillow that was beneath her head and along her chest.

Logan took in the sight of the beauty before him. He sat in a chair once more at Ororo's bed side. He chose not to leave the room the whole night. After bringing her in yesterday, she had fell unconscious, her mind exhausted from the events she had went through.

Xavier had insisted on leaving her to sleep within the medical facilities, convincing Logan that she was not well enough to be out of their care as of yet. He still feared for their Storm, they did not know if The Shadow King still resided within the sleeping form of Ororo's mind.

Logan had protested of course, but he had lost. Brought to the same slab of metal that she had been forced to lay upon so many times over the past week or so, Logan stayed with her at all times.

Leaning forward in the chair he resided upon, Logan closed his eyes and wiped his face fighting off sleep. He didn't need to sleep; right now he needed to watch over his 'Ro.

He could still hear the other monitors close by that read off the Red head's vitals. He couldn't believe that Jean was still in a coma. Ororo took it hard knowing that she had been the cause of it, Jean being her best friend, but it wasn't her fault.

Sighing, he watched his beauty as she slept. His heart tightened at that thought.

'His beauty.'

Since when did he think of things like that? It had felt so right holding her in his arms, kissing her, saying those things to her. It felt like they were meant, everything was right between them.

Logan had been with quit a few girls in his time, and it had never felt like this. He had never wanting something or someone so much in his entire life. He needed her.

"'Ro…" His voice was soft, reaching his hand out to rest on the side of the bed next to hers. He wanted to touch her so badly, to take her into his arms once more and let her know that everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

These kinds of thoughts and feelings were new to him though. He had never really been in that sort of relationship nor had he ever really been that guy. The one who says sweet things and tries anything to make his girl smile, it just wasn't him. He was the rough, tough, rigid around the edges, Logan.

Ororo was the type that needed it all though. He wanted to give her everything, he didn't know why, but she deserved it. She was the kind of girl that could have anything she wanted but chose not to. He would never understand why she had these feelings for him, but he didn't care, he loved her. He would not be afraid to admit it to anyone, not even himself, never again.

His heart ached at the thought of her not feeling the same about him. After their recent out burst, her injured in his arms, crying, needing him; he would never let go of that. She was his; no one would or could ever change that.

"Lo-Logan?" Her voice was shaky and full of fear but still music to his ears.

His head shot up at the sound of his name to find the most beautiful artic blue eyes staring at him in wonder that he had ever seen.

Smiling he leaned onto the bed slightly and took her hand into his.

"Hey there darlin'. I see ya have awakened from yer slumber."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at his words. Seeing him next to her made everything seem so much more real and calm than it was. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes.

"What happened? Why am I in here once again?" Her voice sounded a bit raspy, the sound from when one just wakes.

Logan kissed the palm of her hand and ran his other along the side of her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. Her skin felt like silk against his rough; pure heaven.

"Ya exhausted yerself. Needed a lil sleep, that's all."

Ororo giggled softly and sighed.

"Thank you, for everything." Her words were from the heart, her eyes finding his for comfort as she fought back tears.

"Don't." He brought his finger to rest upon her soft lips.

Logan shook his head and looked at his Goddess with concern in his eyes.

"Ya don't need ta thank me. 'Ro, I'm just glad ya made it out alright." His breath caught in his throat as images of Ororo engulfed his mind, her in pain, the things that she went through before his very eyes.

Ororo bit her lip and allowed a few tears to slip just this once.

"I never thought that you could be like this. I was always so sure that you didn't care about anyone but yourself… and Jean." She turned her gaze to the foot of the bed to keep his eyes from looking into hers as she cried quietly. It was new for her to show emotions in front of someone.

She had to force herself to be in control of her emotions at all times, never slipping. She could never just show how she really felt, cry when she wanted, scream when she needed. Her powers were tied to her emotions, and the things she did the past few days just proved that she needed to be more careful. Even though The Shadow King was at fault, Ororo couldn't help but feel good at times as she flew freely in the sky, not needing to care about anything but the feeling of freedom.

She felt guilty, her stomach turning at the thought that she had actually enjoyed it for even the slightest moment.

"Logan, the things I did…The people I hurt, I could never…"

Logan cut her off once more, standing and sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving her face. His hand cupped her chin to bring her eyes to his.

"You did nothin'. 'Ro, dat was not yer fault. None of it was yer fault. Don't ya ever think otherwise." His words were harsh but kind at the same time. He didn't want her to think any of them blamed her for what happened.

"You have emotions just like de rest of us darlin'. Ya can't keep everything perfect at all times. The Shadow King is tha one ta blame here, not you." As he spoke he began rubbing the side of her face, he couldn't resist touching her.

"The only person I truly care about 'Ro, is you." He watched as her blue gems found his, tears falling upon her flushed cheeks.

Logan took this moment to lean in and take her soft lips against his. The feeling of her body so close to his sent waves of pleasure through his entire being. Kissing her was pure bliss all on its own.

Ororo released a small moan from her lips enjoying the touches that Logan's lips gave to her.

Logan reveled in the sound his beauty was making, it urged him to go further, his animal instincts wanting to take over as his mate called for him in a way only lovers knew. But his human side told him otherwise. Right now was not the time for any sort of animalistic urge of his. Ororo was still hurt and fragile, the last thing she needed was him making matters worse.

"Logan…" Her voice rang in his ears, tickling the hairs on his neck. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, calling to him.

Pushing himself back, he looked down upon her.

"How ya feelin'?" He decided to change the subject and leave the matter of his mouth wanting to cover her body for later.

Ororo tried her best to put on a small smile, her hands pushing herself up into a sitting position upon the medical bed.

"I don't know really. I don't know if I'm free from him or not. No signs of him in here." She held her finger to her temple and sighed.

"I'm scared Logan. I don't want to go back to him, I don't want him in here. He can't have me, not again. I'm afraid for the others, for any other people I might harm. You weren't there, you didn't see the things he forced me to do." Her tears fell once more, taking her head into her hands as she began shaking from her sobs.

This pained Logan's heart. His instincts took over as his arms wrapped around her slender form gently, pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Shh, I don't wanna hear ya cryin' anymore. He doesn't deserve yer tears darlin'. It's over, he can't have ya. I won't allow it." Rubbing his hand up and down the center of her back, he tried his best to comfort her in her time of need.

His eyes widened, feeling her arms slide around his body in response to his actions. She buried her face into his chest and allowed just this once for all the pain, the frustration, the fears, everything to release from her very soul as she lay crying in his arms.

"Oh goddess, why?" Her sobs became louder as she fought to breathe against her cries.

Logan shushed her cries continuing to rub up and down her back gently.

"It's ok, I'm here." He didn't know what else to really say, he knew she needed this. Ororo was the type to never falter her façade. She wouldn't allow her emotions to take over, it didn't matter what she was feeling. She insisted on holding it all on, not wanting her powers to get out of her control just because of a silly thing called an emotion.

In a way, she reminded him of himself. Needing to be tough and hard headed. It was hard for him to admit, but he was just as stubborn.

He felt her grip tighten as her tears eased slowly. He could hear her sob, her body racking with each breath.

_Logan._

Lifting his head, he could hear the Professor speaking to him through his mind.

_Not right now._

Was his only response keeping his hold on the precious being in his arms.

Eventually her cries softened and came to a stop, her head still buried in his chest. Her arms stayed encircled around his form, not wanting him to ever let go of her.

He ran his fingers through her long white hair admiring its beauty.

"Feel better?" He asked softly.

Ororo nodded her head against his chest not wanting to say anything. Logan chuckled softly at her action and kissed the top of her head.

Ororo felt her cheeks grow warm, the feelings he was making her feel, his touches, everything was just so new to her. Lifting her head, she leaned back slightly and looked deep into his chocolate eyes.

"What would I do without you?"

Her question rang in his ears and only caused him to smile.

"Let's not think about anythin' like dat right now darlin'. I think Chuck and the otha's are a lil worried about ya though." He turned his head to the door where Professor Xavier, Rogue, Remy, and Scott stood.

Ororo smiled and bowed her head to her friends.

"Worry is a nice emotion."

Logan laughed as the others entered the room.

"Ororo, its good to see you have come back to us alright." Xavier was always first to make a statement on the obvious.

"Thank you Professor." Ororo turned to her friends with a bright look upon her face.

"Thanks to all of you, Goddess I am so sorry for putting you through everything that I did." Her words were full of guilt and doubt. She didn't want to think about what Scott had to say to her after what she had done to his Jean.

"Ororo it's ok. We all care for you deeply and know that that was not you." Scott leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Jean knows that you would never hurt her." Xavier smiled and turned his head towards the bed that held Jean. Her vitals were reaching normal once more, it wouldn't be long till she returned also.

"Chere, you had de Remy worried." Remy smiled and stepped forward. Pulling out a dozen roses, he placed them beside her bed.

"Remy, you didn't have to." Ororo smiled at her friend. Her heart throbbed at the love she felt from the people around her.

"Ya had all of us worried there sugah. Were very glad ta have ya back though." Rogue winked at her friend with a smile. It was good to have Ororo back, they all worried themselves sick over her.

Ororo laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, all of you." Her eyes turned to Jean that still lay sleeping beside them.

"Don't worry, she will be fine Ororo." Xavier placed his hand atop hers and smiled.

"We need to do some scans though, make sure that everything is alright with you. I need to do a mental check to see if our intruder still lurks anywhere unwanted."

Ororo bowed her head to the Professor's words, her heart beginning to race at the mention of the monster that tormented her.

"It's ok 'Ro, I will not leave yer side." Logan gripped her hand in his, letting her know there was nothing to be afraid of.

Nodding, Ororo silently thanked him.

"Go ahead Professor." She closed her eyes, waiting for the intrusion of her mind. It scared her, her heart beating faster at the idea of someone else in her head once more. But she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. The professor meant her no harm, if anything he wanted to insure her safety.

Xavier closed his eyes, the room becoming quiet as he invaded Ororo's mind with his mutant powers. He searched everywhere within her to try and find the evil that lurked before. He could find nothing though, only fears and pains of their dear Ororo.

Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes.

"It seems as if he has left, no where to be found."

Those words were music to Ororo's ears. Her hands gripped tighter onto Logan's, her heart slowing.

"That is so good to hear." Closing her eyes once more she sighed.

"I'm free…" Her voice was soft and her mind was clear.

"Yes Ororo, you are free from him once more." Xavier took this moment to leave, saying goodbye to the others silently deciding to leave Ororo and Logan to themselves.

"Stormy, tis good ta have you back." Remy took a hold of Rogue's hand with a bow, and pulled the red head behind him towards the door.

"Feel better sugah!" Rogue managed as she was yanked from the room.

"I told ya they were all worried aboutcha." Logan smiled, kissing her cheek with his lips ever so slightly.

Ororo blushed once more and bowed her head. "Its good to know that I have people who care about me."

Suddenly, a gasp of air was heard from across the room.

Logan and Ororo turned their attention to the part of the room that held their friend.

"Jean?"

* * *

A/N: OMG I finished the next chapter. I am so ashamed of myself that it took this long, but things happen. And yes that is not the end! Not even close! SO please don't think otherwise. I do hope you enjoyed! I AM STILL ALIVE. So hopefully you stay tuned for the next chapter. DON'T forget to review! Thanks much! 


End file.
